The Way of a Deatheater
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Severus Snape ist ein Wanderer zwischen Licht und Schatten, Verdammnis und Erlösung, Gut und Böse… Für welche Seite wird er sich entscheiden und welchen Platz wird er in dem Spiel einnehmen, welches älter ist als die Zeit selbst? OOC und ziemlich dark!
1. Die Rendoms

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 1

Titel: Die Rendoms

* * *

Disclaimer: Die meisten hier verwendeten Figuren, Orte, Zaubersprüche etc. gehören alleine JKR und ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und verdiene nichts mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte!

Einige Charaktere, Orte etc. hingegen gehören mir, doch das wird am Anfang eines jeden Kapitels von mir erwähnt werden ;-)!

Inhalt: Severus Snape ist ein Wanderer zwischen Licht und Schatten, Verdammnis und Erlösung, Gut und Böse… Für welche Seite wird er sich entscheiden und welchen Platz wird er in dem Spiel einnehmen, welches älter ist als die Zeit selbst? Die für ihn natürlich nicht stehen bleibt und immer mehr davon läuft…

Allgemeine Anmerkung der Autorin: Lange habe ich Hinweise darauf gegeben, nun ist es endlich soweit. Ich überarbeite „The Way of a Deatheater" noch einmal komplett, während ich an neuen Kapitel schreibe und nebenbei auch noch versuche „Expecto Patronum2: Schattenjahre" zu vollenden. Mal schauen, wie ich das alles unter einen Hut bekomme! Aber es hat mich doch erheblich gestört, dass Kapitel von „The Way of a Deatheater" teilweise über vier Jahre alt waren und jetzt war es genug!

Ich habe in Kauf genommen, dass alle Reviews verloren gehen, doch ich denke, dieser „Schnitt" war einfach nötig, denn zu viel Arbeit habe ich in diese Geschichte gesteckt, als dass ich sie einfach „so stehen lassen" könnte.

Für alle "Neuen" sei gesagt: "The Way of a Deatheater" orientiert sich an dem Original von JKR, dass ist klar. Aber ich versuche die Sache mehr oder weniger aus der Sicht der "Bösen" zu schildern (mit dem Augenmerk auf Severus Snape) und weiß, dass ich mich damit auf gefährliches Gebiet wage. Ich möchte die Taten der Todesser nicht verherrlichen oder sonst etwas in diese Richtung, aber das wird man im Laufe der Geschichte schon sehen, denke ich. Zieht also bitte keine voreiligen Schlüsse, sondern wartet ab, was noch kommt ;-)...! Hiermit sein nur klar gestellt, dass die Geschichte "anders" ist als die meisten FFs, die ihr bisher wahrscheinlich gelesen habt.

Nicht mehr...aber auch nicht weniger!

Ich gebe mein Bestes und hoffe, dass auch der „neue" Teil eine rege Leserschaft bekommen wird, denn das hier ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich zukommt, kann sich sicherlich jeder denken, aber was tut man nicht alles für eine Geschichte wie diese ;-)?!

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte meiner besten Freundin MagicCarol (Die Allianz der Todesser), der ich sehr, sehr viel verdanke und die als einzige weiß, wie das alles hier angefangen hat ;-)!!!

* * *

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Schülerarbeiten aus der siebten Klasse der Gryffindors. Sieben Jahre lang hatten diese Schüler nun schon Zaubertränkeunterricht bei ihm und die Mehrzahl, was bei diesem Haus das Selbe war wie „so gut wie alle", konnte nicht mehr, als mancher Drittklässler aus anderen Häusern. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hasste das Haus Gryffindor und das aus gutem Grund, wie er meinte. Seiner Meinung nach waren die Gryffindors alle arrogante Angeber, die glaubten, etwas Besseres zu sein und sich dadurch alles erlauben zu können. Das war schon immer so gewesen und Snape zweifelte stark daran, dass sich dies jemals ändern würde.

In seinen weißen, dürren Händen hielt er eine schwarze Rabenfeder, deren Spitze er in blutrote Tinte tunkte und damit die Arbeiten der Schüler korrigierte und unterschrieb. Die leise Klirren, welches von der Federspitze ausging, wenn sie das feine Glas berührte, und das stetige Knistern der Holzscheite im Kaminfeuer waren seit Stunden die einzigen Geräusche gewesen, die die eiskalte Luft in seinem Büro durchbrochen hatten...bis jetzt.

„Es ist doch nicht zu fassen, was man in sieben Jahren eigentlich gelernt haben sollte, aber in diesem Fall eher 'nicht' gelernt hat…!"

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch hätte jemand im Raum gestanden, so wäre es für diese Person nicht schwer gewesen, die Worte des Zaubertränkelehrers zu verstehen.

Severus Snape hatte eine Stimme, die sich jedem, der sie einmal gehört hatte, als eine Erinnerung in den Kopf einbrannte, die man niemals wieder vergessen konnte. Sie war kalt und emotionslos. Jegliche Gefühle hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit verloren, genau wie der Meister der Zaubertränke selbst...

Durch einen plötzlichen, brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm fiel Snape die Feder aus der Hand und hinterließ einen großen, blutroten Fleck auf der Schülerarbeit, die er gerade korrigiert hatte. Unbewusst hatte er seinen Unterarm mit der rechten Hand fest umklammert, sich selbst jedoch für diese Reaktion noch im gleichen Augenblick verfluchend. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, gegen diesen verräterischen Reflex anzukommen und was geschah, wenn jemand diese Reaktion bei ihm sah, konnte Snape sich wahrhaft vorstellen. Dabei war Schmerz etwas, mit dem er eigentlich umzugehen wusste, den er ertragen konnte – ja ertragen _musste_! Aber immer noch, seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten, diese schwächliche Reaktion, die er sich wohl niemals verzeihen würde…

Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging hinüber zum Kamin, dessen Feuer hell loderte und gelegentlich brennende Funken auf den Steinboden tanzten. Kurz verharrte sein Blick an einem dieser Funken, wie er langsam den Boden berührte, dort ein letztes Mal hell aufleuchtete und schließlich nichts zurück ließ als einen winzig kleinen, schwarz - grauen Fleck. Das letzte Auflodern hatte ihn seine ganze Kraft gekostet und nun war nicht mehr von im übrig geblieben als Asche…

Einen deutlichen Stich in seinem Inneren ignorierend zwang Snape sich dazu, den Blick abzuwenden und streckte seine bleiche, leicht zitternde Hand aus. An einer der in den Stein gemeißelten Verzierungen hing eine weite, schwarze Robe, deren teurer Stoff im flackernden Licht seltsam schimmerte. Silberne Zeichen waren an den weiten Ärmeln, dem Saum und der tiefen Kapuze zu erkennen, die wirkten wie gesponnenes Silber. Er hatte diese Robe erst vor wenigen Stunden getragen und sich deshalb noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu verstecken.

Wenn irgendjemand diesen Umhang gesehen und auch noch erkannt hätte, wäre der Meister der Zaubertränke in große Schwierigkeiten geraten, doch das störte ihn wenig – im Gegenteil. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ seine Mundwinkel ein wenig zucken, was bei ihm einem leichten Lächeln gleich kam.

Der Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm war mittlerweile stärker geworden und ein tiefes Brennen durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper, ausgelöst von dem Dunklen Mal, welches man ihm vor vielen Jahren in den Unterarm eingebrannt hatte.

‚_Gebrandmarkt wie ein Stück Vieh!'_, durchzog ein flüchtiger Gedanke seinen Geist, den er jedoch in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zurück drängte. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Dinge, er musste sich beeilen!

Mit einem vor Schmerz leicht verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck zog er die schwarze Robe einfach über die Kleidung, die er trug, nahm seinen Zauberstab und ein silbernes Amulett, die daneben auf dem Kaminsims gelegen hatten und durchquerte mit einigen wenigen Schritten sein Büro. Snape warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, verharrte einige Sekunden erneut an dem lodernden Kaminfeuer und den davor tanzenden Funken, bevor er sich mit einem Schnauben umdrehte, die schwere Holztür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuwarf und nicht mehr sah, wie ein einziger Funke es schaffte, von dem kalten Steinboden fast unversehrt wie durch Zauberhand zurück in das brennende Feuer zu springen…

oOo

Leise rauschte der eisige Nachtwind über die alten Gräber des kleinen Friedhofes. Das Holz der morschen Weiden, die auf manchen Gräbern wuchsen, knarrte laut und ihre langen Äste wehten leblos im Wind. Es war eine eigenartige, klare Nacht, selbst für diese Jahreszeit, und die blass – silbernen Strahlen des Mondes erzeugten ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit. Als befände man sich in einem Traum - einem kalten Traum.

Dann geschah alles ganz plötzlich…

Das Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören und überall auf dem Friedhof erschienen plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Gestalten, die in schwarze, lange Roben und Umhänge gekleidet waren. Mit langsamen Schritten näherten sie sich einer Stelle, an der keine Grabsteine standen, bildeten dort einen großen, geschlossenen Kreis und warteten in angespannter Haltung auf das Erscheinen ihres Lords.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich der Kreis und zwei weitere Gestalten, deren Gesichter mit schwarzen Kapuzen verdeckt waren, traten hinein. Die Gestalten fielen demütig vor ihnen auf die Knie, krochen geduckt heran, küssten den Saum ihrer Umhänge und gingen, immer noch in geduckter Haltung, zurück an ihren Platz.

Die erste Gestalt war Lord Voldemort selbst und mit einigen Schritten Entfernung folgte ihm niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Beide stellten sich in die Mitte des Kreises und Voldemort begann mit leise zischender Stimme zu sprechen.

„Seid willkommen, Anhänger der einen Macht. Ich habe euch erneut zusammengerufen, um eine ernste Angelegenheit mit euch zu besprechen: Den Orden des Phönix. Wie ihr wisst, hat Dumbledore in der letzten Zeit immer mehr Verbündete für seinen Orden gefunden, wobei es nun auch viele Auroren auf seiner Seite gibt.

Das Ehepaar Rendom hat viele von uns gefangen genommen und nun ist es an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. Diese Nacht werden einige von euch zu ihrem Haus gehen und sie töten. Wird jemand von euch Verrat begehen, so sollte er es nicht mehr wagen zu mir zurückzukehren."

Voldemort legte eine kleine Pause ein und leises, unruhiges Gemurmel ging durch den Kreis. Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich für einen kurzen Moment zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen, doch als er erneut sprach, verstummten die leisen Stimmen noch in gleichen Augenblick.

„Natürlich kann ich keinem der Unteren diesen Auftrag geben, zu wichtig ist das Gelingen in dieser Sache. Daher halte ich es für das Beste, meine treuesten Anhänger diese Nacht los zu schicken! Das Ehepaar Rendom gehört zu Mad – Eye Moodys berühmt berüchtigten Clanauroren und sind daher zwei der stärksten Verbündeten Dumbledores..."

An dieser Stelle machte Voldemort erneut eine kurze Pause und wandte sich leicht nach rechts, wo Severus Snape immer noch vollkommen regungslos an seiner Seite stand.

"Severus," richtete er nun das Wort direkt an den Meister der Zaubertränke und Snape senkte ergeben den Kopf.

"Ja, mein Lord?"

„…ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Tötet sie und verschwindet dann wieder! Seht zu, dass ihr bis zum Morgengrauen fertig seid und erstattet mir morgen Abend beim nächsten Treffen Bericht!"

Severus Snape verbeugte sich in einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung, wobei seine schwarze Robe den dünnen Körper umspielte wie eine einzige Welle.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord!"

Snape hob kurz die rechte Hand, woraufhin sieben Gestalten aus dem Kreis traten, sich verbeugten und noch im selben Augenblick apparierten. Auch er wollte sich mit einer weiteren Verbeugung gerade auf ihr Ziel konzentrieren, als ihn die leise Stimme seines Lord zurück hielt.

„Severus?"

Snape drehte sich um und sah Voldemort erstaunt an.

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Ich weiss, dass ich mich auf dich und die anderen verlassen kann, doch sei auf der Hut. Das Gelände wird mehr als nur spärlich beschützt sein und wahrscheinlich werden die Beiden nicht alleine sein!"

Der Dunkle Lord machte eine längere Pause und musterte Snape. Etwas, was man schon fast mit ehrlicher Sorge beschreiben konnte, schien über sein bleiches Gesicht zu huschen, als er die tiefe Kapuze abnahm und rote Augen auf schwarze trafen.

‚_Und…Severus? Pass´ auf dich auf!' _

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte auf eine eigenartige Weise, woran man merkte, dass Snape sich diesen Gedanken nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Verwundert hob er eine schwarze Augenbraue, doch langsam, zögernd, erwiderte er das leichte, für die anderen Todesser nicht sichtbare Lächeln und drehte sich um. Mit wehender Robe apparierte auch er und war im Dunkeln der Nacht verschwunden.

oOo

Das Haus der Rendoms lag am Fuße eines kleinen Berges mitten im Wald. Es war unauffällig gebaut und doch zu groß, um eine Jagdhütte der Muggel zu sein. Hinter den kleinen Fenstern brannte Licht, aber es waren keine Schatten hinter den zugezogenen Gardinen zu sehen, die sich durch die Räume bewegten. Versteckt hinter den Bäumen und Sträuchern erschienen plötzlich acht vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, die sich ungesehen und lautlos dem Aurorenhaus näherten. Sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und bewegten sich in vollkommenem Einklang miteinander.

„Wartet!"

Severus Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit leiser Stimme einige Flüche. Rund um das Haus fingen grüne Strahlen an zu leuchten und die schwarz – magischen Flüche hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Die verschiedenen Banne und Schutzzauber, die um das Haus gelegt worden waren, waren aufgehoben zerstört.

„Woher wusstest du, dass es gerade diese Banne waren?" fragte Alan Lestrange stirnrunzelnd. Severus lächelte nur leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zufall, nicht mehr."

„OK, Leute. Wie machen wir es?" Avery schaute leicht empört zu Nott.

„Natürlich wie immer. Wir marschieren da rein, legen sie um, foltern sie bei der Gelegenheit vorher noch etwas und hauen dann ab!"

Hätte seine Stimme dabei locker klingen sollen, so war dies Avery auf ganzer Linie misslungen. Sie klang rau, fast schon ein wenig heiser und hatte die Worte viel zu leise ausgesprochen.

„Nein."

Unterbrochen wurden die Beiden von nicht mehr als einem Flüstern, doch Avery, Nott und die Anderen hatten es genau verstanden und sahen Snape an.

„Severus, was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Malfoy mit einem wachsamen Blick in den umliegenden Wald.

Alle schauten immer noch verwundert den Meister der Zaubertränke an, doch dass nicht halb so entsetzt, wie es Zauberer getan hätten, die nichts von seiner wahren Gestalt und von seinen unnatürlich scharfen Sinnen wussten. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Snape die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Umgebung. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war sein Gesichtsausdruck ernst und hart geworden.

„Blut...", sagte er leise zu den anderen, „...dort drinnen ist Blut. Ich rieche es!"

„Du riechst es?" fragte Bellatrix ungläubig. „Auf diese Entfernung?"

Snape nickte stumm und sagte nur noch schnell „kommt", bevor er in normaler Haltung und schnellen Schrittes auf das Aurorenhaus zuging und die Anderen ihm wortlos, aber mit starren Gesichtern, folgten...

oOo

Als sie das Haus der Auroren betraten, war ihnen schon klar, dass hier vor wenigen Stunden ein harter, gnadenloser Kampf stattgefunden haben musste. Überall im Haus verteilt lagen Stücke und Splitter der Einrichtung und an den Wänden war noch nicht ganz getrocknetes Blut zu sehen.

Sie teilten sich auf, doch im ganzen Haus war weder ein Hinweis darauf zu finden, wer die Rendoms angegriffen hatte, noch, ob diese überhaupt noch lebten.

Avery, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes und die Lestranges sahen im oberen Teil des Hauses nach, während Snape und Malfoy die untere Etage absuchten. Im Wohnzimmer offenbarte sich ihnen schließlich der ganze Ablauf des Kampfes...

In einer Ecke des Zimmers lagen die beiden Auroren. Ihre Körper waren schief und ein wenig eckig, woraus man schließen konnte, dass die Mehrzahl der Knochen gebrochen war. Über ihr Gesicht lief noch immer Blut und beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe noch in der Hand. Die Gesichter zu starren, ausdruckslosen Fratzen verzerrt, über die gespenstisch die silbernen Strahlen des Mondes tanzten, die durch das Fenster ins Zimmer drangen.

Hinter ihnen zogen die Anderen, die oben nichts außer die zerstörte Einrichtung hatten entdecken können, hörbar die Luft ein und Rosier deutete auf das andere Ende des Zimmers. Dort lag ein Dutzend weiterer Zauberer, die allesamt mehr als grausam zugerichtet worden waren.

„Ich glaube, wir wissen jetzt, wer uns zuvor gekommen ist! Das sind Ministeriumsauroren. Aber warum sollte Fudge seine eigenen Leute angreifen? Ich meine, auch wenn die Rendoms zu Moodys Clanauroren gehörten, so arbeiten sie doch immer noch für das Ministerium!"

Wilkes Stimme klang aufgebracht und verwundert zugleich. Langsam entfernten sie sich von den toten Körpern der Auroren und gingen schweigend in den an das Wohnzimmer angrenzenden Raum, dessen Einrichtung nicht weniger zerstört worden war, als alles Andere im Haus. Was war hier geschehen? Wieso griffen die Auroren ihre eigenen Leute an?

„Glaubt ihr, sie haben etwas gesucht?", fragte Rosier mit einem angewiderten Ton in der Stimme, während er eine besonders große Blutlache in der rechten Zimmerecke betrachtete, in der ein junger Mann mit kurzem, braunem Haar, kaum älter als 25, lag.

Wilkes schüttelte noch immer den Kopf und wandte sich nach hinten, um Snape zu fragen, was er davon hielt, doch irritiert bemerkte er, dass dieser ihnen nicht gefolgt war.

„Verdammt", zischte Malfoy, „...wo ist er hin?"

„Ich habe da so eine Vorahnung... es war ein Fehler hier her zu kommen...", sagte Avery leise, schritt schnell an Malfoy vorbei zurück in das Zimmer, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Stirnrunzelnd folgten ihm die Anderen. Snape stand noch immer vor den toten Auroren, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Seine Augen hatten einen eigenartigen, leeren Ausdruck angenommen und sein etwas wilder Blick war starr auf die am Boden liegenden, seltsam verrenkten Körper gerichtet. Als Avery ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit leiser Stimme „Komm" flüsterte, erschrak der Meister der Zaubertränke und zuckte zusammen. Avery drückte ihn behutsam aus dem Haus, während er mit einem knappen Nicken den Anderen zu verstehen gab, ihnen zu folgen.

Draußen angekommen schüttelte Avery Snape einige Male, der daraufhin leicht blinzelte und seine Augen schließlich wieder den gewohnt kalten, emotionslosen Blick bekamen.

„Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragten Nott und Rosier besorgt wie aus einem Mund.

Snape nickte langsam und sagte mit leiser, unendlich müde klingender Stimme: „Es war nicht... sonderlich schlimm!"

„Aber wieso gerade jetzt? Sonst passiert es doch auch nie..."Rodolphus Lestrange sah Severus leicht misstrauisch, aber auch besorgt, an.

Snape schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Manchmal schon, aber dieses Mal habe ich…einfach nicht damit gerechnet..."

„Und du bist müde, sehr sogar! Eben warst Du noch hoch konzentriert und jetz…", mischte sich Bellatrix Lestrange ein und ließ das Ende des Satzes gewollt offen. Ihre dunklen Augen bedachten Snape mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dem Misstrauen ihres Mannes zuvor nicht ganz unähnlich.

„Severus, hör auf mit den Spielchen! Was ist los? Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du siehst furchtbar aus! Wie lange hast du schon nicht mehr geschlafen? Und ich wette, so wie ich dich kenne, dass du genau so lange nichts mehr gegessen hast!"

So abweisend und durchdringend ihr Blick auch sein mochte, so gelang es ihr dennoch nicht, die Besorgnis ganz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Nach außen hin mochte sie unbeteiligt wirken, doch sie alle waren immerhin ein Team.

Snape überlegte, ob er die Frage beantworten sollte, denn Bellatrix war nicht die Erste, die ihn das gefragt hatte. Auch Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lupin hatten ihn zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsthema ernannt. Als er nun die misstrauischen Blicke seiner Freunde sah, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.

Seufzend sagte er: „Einige Zeit."

Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt, doch Malfoy sprach weiter.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was das bringt? Selbst du gehst früher oder später daran zugrunde. Für Dich ist es sogar noch um einiges gefährlicher, als für uns und das weißt Du!"

Severus Snape blinzelte einmal kurz, eine für ihn so untypische Regung, dass Lucius Malfoy die rechte Augenbraue hob und seinen Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte. Snape fragte sich, wann das Gespräch diese Wendung angenommen hatte ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Sie waren sicherlich nicht hier, um über seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand zu diskutieren und wenn er etwas hasste, dann war das sich selbst als Hauptthema. Abwehrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust frei nach der Devise: Angriff ist noch immer die beste Verteidigung.

„Hört, verdammt noch mal, endlich auf, euch solche Sorgen zu machen! Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon des Öfteren?! Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir Voldemort morgen Abend sagen. Er wird es spätesten morgen früh erfahren und..." Mitten im Satz hielt er inne.

„Severus, was ist?", wollte Nott wissen, doch Snape hob eine Hand und sofort verstummten die Übrigen.

Ergeben schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und spannte seinen ganzen Körper an.

„Die Auroren kommen. Wir sollten lieber sehen, dass wir abhauen, sonst sitzen wir in der Falle!"

„Wieso?" wollte Wilkes wissen. „Wie viele sind es?"

Snape horchte in die Nacht. Alle seine Sinne waren auf das nicht allzu weit entfernte Haus gerichtet, als auch schon grüne Lichtblitze durch die Blätter der Bäume zischten.

„Mehr als ein Dutzend auf jeden Fall!", schrie er durch das laute Zischen der Flüche, das Knarren der getroffenen Bäume und die Schreie der heranstürmenden Auroren.

Sie fingen an in die Richtung zu laufen, aus der sie auch gekommen waren, dann in den Wald hinein. Ihre weiten, schwarzen Roben wogten weit hinter ihnen und verfingen sich mehr als einmal in den tief hängenden Ästen der Bäume und Sträucher.

„Na klasse!", schrie Avery, während er, genau wie die Anderen, den Saum seiner Robe nach vorne zog und vor sich trug, damit er nicht auch noch darüber fiel.

„Was für eine Nacht. Zuerst sollen wir jemanden umbringen, der schon längst tot ist. Dann stellt sich heraus, dass Fudge seine eigenen Leute umbringen lässt und jetzt werden wir Auroren für eine Tat quer durch den Wald verfolgt, die wir noch nicht einmal begangen haben. Habe ich irgendetwas vergessen?"

„Ja!", schrie Nott. „Du hast das kleine Wort 'Clanauroren' vergessen! Nur Moodys verdammte Auroren können sich uns unbemerkt nähern. Ein Glück, dass wir Severus dabei hatten! Sonst, glaube ich, wären wir jetzt nicht am Laufen sondern am Kämpfen! Lauft schneller!"

„Das wäre jedenfalls um einiges erträglicher, als DAS hier!" kam es hinten von Rosier, der seinen Umhang in einer komplizierten Bewegung nach vorne schmiss um den Saum wieder aufzufangen, der ihm soeben aus den Händen gerutscht war.

Rodolphus Lestrange knurrte, während er erneut blind einen Fluch nach hinten schickte. „Wie weit sind sie noch entfernt?", fragte er Snape, der es ihm gleich tat und sich im nächsten Moment unter einem besonders tief hängenden Ast weg duckte.

„Nicht mehr weit, fürchte ich. Neun, vielleicht elf Meter. Verdeckt besser eure Gesichter. Bis zum Ende der Appariergrenze sind es noch mehrere Meter."

Die Todesser zogen die schweren, weiten Kapuzen über ihre Gesichter, während Blätter und das herabgefallene Holz der Bäume unter ihnen raschelte und knarrte. Dadurch wussten die Auroren, wo sie sich befanden und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen rief:

„Da vorne sind sie. Sie sind zu acht!"

„Na toll, das wird ja immer besser!", murmelte Snape und schaffte es im letzten Moment, einem roten Blitz so weit auszuweichen, dass er nur seinen Arm streifte und dort einen brennenden Schmerz erzeugte, den er im Moment jedoch mit aller Kraft verdrängte. Sie mussten sich auf das Apparieren konzentrieren und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

„Ich glaube, sie sind verärgert!", meinte Avery schwer atmend und feuerte einen weiteren Fluch über seine linke Schulter nach hinten ab. Ein lauter Schrei sagte ihnen, dass er Irgendjemanden getroffen haben musste.

„Ach nein, wirklich? Wie kommst du nur darauf?" erwiderte Wilkes trocken, der trotz ihrer Situation den Sarkasmus nicht runterschlucken konnte.

Avery verdrehte aufgrund dieser Frage nur die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Vor ihnen erschienen endlich die Sträucher und Bäume, in deren Schutz sie zuvor appariert waren und sie beeilten sich, noch einen Schritt schneller zu werden. Das Schreien hinter ihnen wurde immer lauter und der Himmel war erfüllt von verschieden farbigen Blitzen, die krachend gegen die Bäume schlugen, ihre Roben zerfetzten und blutige Wunden hinterließen.

„Nichts wie weg hier, schnell! Die Barriere ist vorbei!" rief Snape mit lauter Stimme, als auch schon ein lauter Knall davon zeugte, dass die acht Todesser verschwunden waren. Die Auroren wüteten und schossen noch immer ihre Flüche ab, doch die Spur der Todesser hatten sie verloren.

Jedenfalls für diese Nacht…

* * *

Wie oben schon einmal angemerkt freue ich mich sehr über Feedback jeder Art und vielleicht findet ja auch einer der "älteren" Leser, die die Geschichte noch kennen, erneut den Weg zu "The Way of a Deatheater"!?


	2. Erste Vermutungen

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 2

Titel: Erste Vermutungen

* * *

Heute war Samstag und daher würde Severus Snape nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Schon schlimm genug, dass es in der Woche Pflicht war, sich zu den noch im Halbschlaf anwesenden Lehrern zu setzten, sich ihre nicht gerade von Intelligenz zeugenden, extrem unlogischen Witze anzuhören und dann auch noch von den Schülern dämlich angeglotzt zu werden. Super. Das hätte ihm an diesem Morgen gerade noch gefehlt…!

Außerdem war der Meister der Zaubertränke in der letzten Woche nie zum Frühstück erschienen und zum Mittagessen nur selten. Malfoys besorgte Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider.

„_Was glaubst du eigentlich, was das bringt?"_

Snape wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen. Es war nun mal so. Er spürte in letzter Zeit sogar den Hunger nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht mehr denselben Hunger, wie es die anderen aus Hogwarts taten...

Er hatte gerade die letzte Schülerarbeit der gestrigen Nacht korrigiert, als er langsam den Kopf hob, da er die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden.

Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür und musterte Snape mit einem traurigen Blick.

"Du warst heute nicht beim Frühstück!" Seine Stimme klang leise und bedrückt.

„Nein. Ich hatte keinen Hunger und außerdem musste ich noch die Schülerarbeiten der siebten Klasse der Gryffindors korrigieren."

Dumbledore lächelte müde und kam herein, wobei sein Zauberstab direkt auf den nun kalten Kamin zeigte und im nächsten Moment brannte dort ein großes, loderndes Feuer, welches den Raum schnell mit Wärme und Licht füllte. Snape hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht und das im Laufe der Nacht herab gebrannte Feuer neu zu schüren. Der Direktor setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen und sah einigen Minuten lang schweigend in das Feuer.

Dann begann er mit leiser, flüsternder Stimme zu sprechen.

„Warum, Severus?"

Snape seufzte leise und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Er ging hinüber zum Kamin, setzte sich auf den zweiten Sessel und sah Albus Dumbledore tief in die Augen. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Was wollte der Direktor hören? Dessen sonst so freundlichen Augen glitzerten nun vor Trauer und Besorgnis. Der Meister der Zaubertränke mochte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen des Direktors nicht. Schon deshalb nicht, weil er wegen ihm war.

„Warum tust du dir das an, Severus? Seit Tagen schläfst und isst du so gut wie nichts mehr. Warum? Erkläre mir bitte den Grund, damit ich es vielleicht verstehe. Damit ich…Dir helfen kann!"

Snape lenkte seinen Blick ins Feuer und erwiderte schließlich ebenso leise: „Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Ich weiss es selbst nicht genau..."

Der Direktor nickte traurig und wandte seinen Blick von dem Meister der Zaubertränke ab. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal zu Snape um.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn du mir jedoch irgendetwas sagen möchtest, Severus, dann weißt Du hoffentlich, dass ich immer für Dich da bin...!" Er nickte noch einmal stumm und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klack ins Schloss gefallen war schloss Snape müde die Augen, ließ sich in seinem Sessel nach hinten sinken und spürte, wie sein Körper ganz leicht zitterte. Mit einem Mal schien es im Raum so viel kälter geworden zu sein… Er musste über so vieles nachdenken und der beste Ort dafür war immer noch der Astronomieturm.

oOo

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Seit geschlagenen drei Stunden suchte ich jetzt schon nach Severus und hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Zum Frühstück heute Morgen war er, mal wieder, nicht erschienen und beim Mittag- und Abendessen genauso wenig.

Das letzte Mal hatte ich Severus vor zwei Tagen gesehen. Er war auf dem Weg in die Kerker, doch was ich in der kurzen Zeit von ihm sah war entsetzlich. Seine Augen waren leer und sein Blick müde und erschöpft. Seine sonst so bleiche Haut war schneeweiß und sein Körper fürchterlich dünn. Ich vermutete, dass er seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen oder gar geschlafen hatte.

Was wollte er eigentlich damit bewirken?

Ich wusste es nicht, doch mir war klar, dass selbst er früher oder später daran zugrunde gehen musste. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, dass Albus mehr darunter litt, als er selbst. Jedes Mal, wenn er Severus in der letzten Zeit begegnet war, glitzerten seine sonst so fröhlichen Augen vor Besorgnis. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen! Es ging mich eigentlich nichts an, das war mir klar, aber wenn jemand es nicht verdient hatte, von Severus derart vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden, dann Albus! Ich hatte schon Schüler gesehen, die ihn besorgt musterten und das waren, anders als ich es erwartet hätte, nicht nur Slytherins. Die verfolgten ihren Hauslehrer sogar auf Schritt und Tritt, wie mir Minerva heute Morgen erzählt hatte, weil sie fürchteten, dass ihr geliebter Professor auf einmal zusammenbrechen könnte.

Einige Gryffindors hatten mich sogar gestern nach dem Unterricht darauf angesprochen und gesagt, ich sollte mit Professor Snape darüber reden und genau das wollte ich jetzt auch, doch das stellte sich leider als deutlich schwieriger heraus, als ich erwartet hatte.

Im ganzen Schloss und auf dem ganzen Gelände von Hogwarts hatte ich schon nach ihm gesucht. Jeden Schüler und jeden Lehrer, die mir begegnet war, hatte ich gefragt, ob sie den Meister der Zaubertränke gesehen hatten. Niemand konnte mir sagen, wo er war und die meisten der Schüler hatten ihn seit dem gestrigen Unterricht nicht mehr gesehen. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wo ich noch nicht war und wo Severus nur sein konnte...

Ich schreckte hoch. Natürlich. Wieso hatte ich nicht direkt daran gedacht? Der einzige Ort, an dem ich noch nicht gesucht hatte, ergab den größten Sinn.

„Der Astronomieturm!" schrie ich ungewollt und ziemlich laut. Mein Schrei hallte durch den Gang und Schüler, die sich in meiner Nähe befanden, schauten mich irritiert an. Ich störte mich jedoch nicht weiter an ihnen und lief so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten in Richtung Astronomieturm, wobei ich mehr als einmal die mehr oder weniger im Weg stehenden Schüler fast umgerannt hätte. Ich hetzte die Stufen hinauf zum Turm und als ich die schwere Tür öffnete, stürzte ich fast sie steinernen Stufen wieder hinunter.

Das war mal wieder typisch Slytherin. Draußen herrschte ein verdammter Sturm und es war eisig kalt, aber er stand höchst wahrscheinlich mitten drin in dem Unwetter…!

Ich schloss mühsam die schwere Holztür und sah mich um.

Mittlerweile war es draußen stockdunkel. Den ganzen Tag über hatten dunkle Wolken am Himmel gehangen und die Nacht war schnell hereingebrochen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis meine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Langsam ging ich um den Turm herum und suchte nach Severus. Anfangs hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wie kalt es hier oben war, doch nun stieg die Kälte rapide an und als ob das noch nicht genug war, bemerkte ich erst jetzt die sanften Nebelschwaden, die sich um die Zinnen des Schlosses schlangen wie unheimliche Schlangen um ihre Opfer. War es tatsächlich schon so spät? Hatte ich die Zeit auf der Suche nach Severus so vergessen?

Als ich den Turm schon fast um rundet hatte und nicht mehr damit rechnete, Severus hier oben zu finden, sah ich ihn...

Er lehnte an einer der steinernen Figuren, die auf der Mauer des Turms standen, und sah mit leeren, emotionslosen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Seine schwarzen Haare flogen im Wind und einzelne Haarsträhnen fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang war vorne offen und wirkte wie ein Paar riesiger, schwarzer Schwingen, die mit dem Dunkel der Nacht förmlich verschmolzen.

Ich schluckte. Dieser Anblick gefiel mir gar nicht! Severus wirkte auf einmal so bedrohlich auf mich wie noch nie zuvor…er wirkte so…verändert…fremd…

Wie er dort stand ähnelte er einem...nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Langsam ging ich näher an ihn heran. Als ich nur noch wenige Meter von Severus entfernt war, blieb ich erneut stehen. Jetzt war es unverkennbar. Wie Severus da stand, regungslos und doch ein wenig majestätisch, seine magere Gestalt, die schneeweiße Haut, die leeren Augen und sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit... Alles passte genau zusammen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Severus konnte keiner von ihnen sein, er _dürfte_ einfach keiner sein!

Oder hatten wir uns all die Jahre täuschen lassen und nicht bemerkt, was der Meister der Zaubertränke in Wirklichkeit war?

„Wenn Du fertig bist, mich die ganze Zeit lang anzustarren, könntest Du mir bitte verraten, was Du hier oben zu suchen hast?"

Ich erschrak vor seiner Stimme fast mehr, als vor seinem Erscheinen. Ich war es gewöhnt, dass sie kalt und emotionslos war, aber das hier? Sie klang so eisig, so...verändert. Schnell versuchte ich, mein Entsetzen zu verbergen und meine bebende Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

„Die Frage könnte ich ähnlich zurückgeben Was machst DU hier? Du warst heute nicht einmal bei einem der Essen!"

Severus drehte mir den Rücken zu und ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen. Als er mir nicht antwortete fuhr ich unbeirrt fort.

„Du hast seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und geschlafen auch nicht. Wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Dich und Du blockst ab! Was soll das alles? Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Severus lachte leise und als er erneut sprach machte ich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

„Danke, dass Du mich darauf hinweist, es wäre mir womöglich sonst glatt noch entfallen! Jetzt hast Du mit mir geredet - du kannst wieder gehen!"

Totale Bauchlandung. Schon beinahe unterirdisch tief. Konnte er denn nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch mit einem reden? Ich bezweifelte es stark, aber so leicht wollte ich es ihm nicht machen.

"Severus, ich muss mit Dir reden!", wiederholte ich meinen Satz von eben und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme ein wenig trotzig klang.

„Das sagtest Du bereits…!", antwortete er trocken und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Und ich werde nicht vorher gehen!", spielte ich meinen letzten Trumpf aus und hatte immerhin in diesem Punkt gewonnen, da er sich endlich mit einem tiefen Seufzen zu mir umdrehte…

Ich war auf viele Dinge gefasst, aber auf das hier ganz sicher nicht. Da er seine Robe vorne offen trug sah man, wie dünn er geworden war. Seine Augen waren leer und sein Blick erschöpft. Unter den Augen hatte er tiefe, schwarze Ringe. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, was er unter der weiten, schwarzen Robe trug, doch es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

Über seine ebenfalls schwarze Kleidung trug er einen schwarzen Gürtel, der vorne eine Art silberne Brosche hatte, auf der zwei wunderschöne aber bedrohlich wirkende Schlangen waren, die ineinander verschlungen zwei große „S" bildeten.

An dem Gürtel hingen viele Dinge, die man als Meister der Zaubertränke sicherlich benötigte: Phiolen, einen Büschel getrocknete Kräuter und ein paar schwarze Samtbeutel, von denen ich nicht wusste (und auch lieber nicht wissen wollte), was sie beinhalteten.

Doch als der eisige Wind seinen Umhang noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten wehen ließ, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal einen silbernen Dolch, den er an der Seiet trug. Natürlich brauchte man so etwas gerade für die Lehre der Zaubertränke, aber irgendetwas an diesem Dolch wirkte tödlich...unheimlich. Severus bemerkte, dass ich ihn schon wieder anstarrte und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Lupin, oder bist Du hier oben fest gewachsen?"

Er folgte meinem Blick und merkte, dass ich den Dolch an seinem Gürtel anstarrte. Ein Lächeln verzog seinen starren Blick.

„Er ist schön, nicht wahr!?" Er hob seine dürren Hände und zog den Dolch aus der silbernen, mit tief grünen Smaragden verzierten Scheide. Schnell wich ich vor dem Dolch zurück, hatten meine Sinne doch direkt erfasst, dass er nicht aus irgendeinem Metall gefertigt war, sondern aus reinem Silber.

„Severus, könntest du bitte den Dolch...?"

Erneut zog er die Augenbraue hoch.

„Eure Schwäche gegen Silber ist...eigenartig!"

Er steckte den Dolch zurück in die Scheide. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er an mir vorbei, öffnete die Tür und hielt einen Moment inne. Er drehte sich um und sagte mit spöttischer Stimme:

„Das war ja eine wirklich spannende Unterhaltung, Lupin."

Ich konnte ein lautes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und gab bissig zurück: „Du willst dir ja nicht helfen lassen. Wir alle sind um dich besorgt, besonders Albus! Sieh´ dich doch nur an! Was ist bloß los mit Dir?"

Meine Stimme war wutverzerrt, doch Severus erwiderte nicht weniger wütend: „Ich habe nie um eure so genannte 'Hilfe' gebeten und außerdem, was hat es Dich zu interessieren, was mit mir los ist!?"

Er drehte sich um und ging wortlos die steinernen Stufen hinab. Ich blieb alleine in der Kälte der Nacht zurück und zog frierend meinen Umhang noch etwas enger um meinen Körper.

* * *

_Reditus Mortis: _Ich verstehe Deine Enttäuschung und kann mir vorstellen, dass es für die wenigen von verbliebenen Leser schwer sein wird, sich so lange zu gedulden. Aber ich bemühe mich, dass es nicht zu lange dauert (jedenfalls nicht mehr so lange, wie bisher!)! Ich war mit den Kapiteln jedoch hinten und vorne nicht mehr zufrieden und wie ich Dir schon geschrieben habe, entsprach die Geschichte nicht mehr dem, was ich von ihr erwartete. Daher diese extreme Maßnahme und ich hoffe, Du kannst irgendwann darüber hinwegsehen...


	3. Nächtliche Unterhaltungen

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 3

Titel: Nächtliche Unterhaltungen

* * *

Der Landsitz der Malfoys war ein uraltes, riesiges Anwesen, welches schon immer im Besitz der Familie gewesen war. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatte man das Herrenhaus selbst immer weiter vergrößert, so dass es heute wirkte wie ein Schloss mit seinen hohen Türmen, den dicken Mauern und den hohen Fenstern. Es stand entlegen im Norden Englands, in der Nähe eines großen Friedhofes, auf dem die Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy seit jeher beigesetzt wurden und der nicht selten für bestimmte Treffen genutzt wurde. Doch heute war ein etwas zerzauster, großer, pechschwarzer Rabe alles, was sich auf diesem Platz der ewigen Ruhe bewegte und der dem eisigen Wind trotze, in der Hoffnung, vor dem nahenden Winter noch ein Quartier zu finden, welches ihm Unterschlupf gewähren würde. So drehte er seine Runden über die verwitterten, teilweise schon ein Stück in die Erde gesunkenen Grabsteine und verharrte nicht selten auf einem der großen, keltischen Kreuze, die aus der Erde ragten. Seine schwarzen Augen glitten dabei ruhig über die Landschaft, verharrten manchmal für wenige Augenblicke, als suchten sie noch etwas anderes als lediglich einen wettergeschützten Zufluchtsort, bevor er sich wieder in die Luft erhob und sein Krächzen in der Nacht verschwand.

Es war schon spät, weit nach Mitternacht, doch unterhalb des Hauses, in den tief unter der Erde liegenden Verließen, brannte noch Licht.

„Glaubt ihr, er kommt zurecht?", fragte Nott mit leiser, fast heiserer Stimme, während er seine Finger um eine dunkelgrüne Tasse geschlungen hatte, aus der es leicht dampfte. Er selbst, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, die Lestranges und Lucius Malfoy saßen in einem der Verließe um ein paar Kerzen und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton bereits seit einiger Zeit über Severus Snape.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", kam die Antwort nicht minder leise von Avery, „in der letzten Zeit scheint… es…ziemlich stark zu sein. Ihr habt es ja selbst gesehen, im Haus der Rendoms."

Die Anderen nickten stumm und Rosier fragte, leicht stirnrunzelnd, in die Runde: „Hat ihn von euch schon jemand als... na ja, ihr wisst schon... als Vampir gesehen?"

Sie sahen sich abwechselnd mit großem Misstrauen an, als dachte jeder vom anderen, er würde etwas verschweigen. Nacheinander schüttelten jedoch alle den Kopf - außer Lucius Malfoy. Die Augen der Anwesenden verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während man ihren Gesichtern deutlich ansah, dass sie über diese Tatsache kurz nachdachten, bevor sie nacheinander die Bedeutung dieser ausgeblieben Regung zu verstehen schienen.

„Soll das heißen, du hast ihn schon als Vampir gesehen?", fragte Nott mit großen Augen und nahm sogleich einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse.

Mit leiser, fast erstickender Stimme meinte Malfoy: „Ja, ich habe ihn schon als Vampir gesehen. Vor einigen Wochen bei einem der Treffen, aber...", er brach ab.

Die anderen blickten ihn voller Neugierde und Entschlossenheit an, also fuhr er immer noch flüsternd, obwohl es dazu keinerlei Grund gab, fort: „Es war auf der Einweihung des jungen Mc Gordian. Severus stand neben Voldemort und hatte seine weite, schwarze Kapuze nicht sehr weit über den Kopf gezogen. Hätte das silberne Mondlicht nicht für einen kurzen Moment genau auf ihn geschienen, wäre es mir wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aufgefallen!"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer leichten Grimasse. „Es war schon irgendwie sehr – klischeehaft, wenn man einmal darüber nachdenkt…!"

Immer noch gingen neugierige Blicke durch die Runde. Jedem lag dieselbe Frage auf der Zunge, aber niemand traute sich, sie zu stellen, bis Rodolphus Lestrange schließlich das Wort ergriff: „Sag schon, Lucius. Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

„Nicht viel anderes, als sonst auch...", kam die Antwort ohne zu Zögern von Malfoy, während er nun den Kopf leicht schief legte und kurz nachzudenken schien, „...nur seine Augen waren eigenartig. So leer, leerer als sonst, meine ich, und... verändert. Es kam darauf an, wie Severus den Kopf ins Mondlicht hielt, dann hatte ich manchmal den Eindruck, als ob seine Augen in einem dunklen Rubinrot geleuchtet haben – fast so wie beim Dunklen Lord. Aber ich sagte ja... es war höchstens für eine Minute."

Eine unangenehme Stille hatte sich im Raum ausgebreitet, in der nur ihr eigener Atmen zu hören war.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass Severus weiß, was er tut und das hat er bis jetzt immer!" Bellatrix Lestranges Stimme klang sicher und fest, was niemand der anwesenden Personen von ihr in dieser Situation erwartet hätte. Von ihnen allen hatte sie wohl das distanzierteste Verhältnis zu Severus Snape und auch, wenn sie alle abends bei einem guten Glas zusammen saßen, wurden zwischen ihnen beiden die wenigsten Worte gewechselt.

Sie sahen sich an und schließlich meinte Avery seufzend: „Ich bin dafür, dass wir mit Severus darüber reden. So kann es einfach nicht weitergehen!"

Alle stimmten dem zu und so ergriff Wilkes heute zum ersten Mal das Wort, sichtlich erleichtert: „Also dann… Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich fühle mich halb tot! Es wird Zeit, dass wir die Runde langsam einmal auflösen, finde ich! Lasst uns morgen nach dem Treffen mit ihm reden, auch, wenn ich stark bezweifle, dass uns das wirklich weiter bringen wird. Wir alle wissen immerhin, wie sehr Severus auf Unterhaltungen und Fragespielchen steht…, " seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht aufgrund des ungewollten Wortspieles innerhalb seines Beitrages, doch keiner von ihnen ging näher darauf ein. Nacheinander erhoben sie sich alles, schienen im ersten Moment nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie sagen oder wie sie sich verhalten sollten, bis Nott, Rosier, Wilkes und die Lestranges sich schließlich mit einem einfachen Nicken verabschiedeten, ihre nun leeren Tassen vor sich auf einen kleinen, ziemlich altersschwach wirkenden Holztisch stellten und wortlos mit wehenden Roben den nur von ein paar Kerzen erleuchteten Raum verließen.

Nachdem ihre Schritte draußen verklungen waren meinte Avery mit einer Stimme, die deutlich von Unglauben und leichter Überraschung getränkt war, an Lucius gewandt: „Selbst der Dunkle Lord macht sich Sorgen… Man merkt es ihm deutlich an!"

Malfoy überlegte einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd, bis er zustimmend nickte. „Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Ihm muss wirklich viel an Severus liegen...irgendwie, denke ich jedenfalls."

Er verzog erneut nachdenklich das Gesicht, machte eine kurze Pause, seufzte leise und sagte: „Es bringt doch alles nichts, sich heute Nacht noch darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend."

Avery verstand, dass die Unterhaltung für heute beendet war und nickte leicht, bevor auch er sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: "Wir müssen auch noch überlegen, was dem Dunklen Lord wegen den Rendoms sagen! Er wird sicherlich nicht erfreut sein…!" Damit drehte er sich vollends um und war, den anderen gleich, mit wehender Robe verschwunden.

Lucius Malfoy saß noch einige Minuten nachdenklich im Licht der Kerzen, bevor er sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes löschte und zurück in die Wärme des alten Landsitzes ging, um bis in den nicht mehr weit entfernten Morgen zu schlafen.

oOo

_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:_

Nicht schon wieder. Nicht die Rendoms. Wie hatten sie nur raus gefunden, dass das Aurorenehepaar auf unserer Seite stand? Wer hatte uns verraten?

Alleine konnten sie es unmöglich herausgefunden haben, denn ich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Beiden schon vor vielen Wochen von der Außenwelt fast komplett abgeschirmt wurden. Sie hatten sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, um nicht aufzufallen und nicht in die Hände Voldemorts zu geraten und was hatte es ihnen jetzt gebracht? Nichts.

Traurig dachte ich an die beiden. Aurora war noch keine 38 gewesen und auch Alexander war noch jung. Beide waren zu jung, um jetzt schon zu sterben, doch es war geschehen. Warum? Warum nur? Ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort hart würde, aber in letzter Zeit...

Er entdeckte immer mehr unserer Leute, versuchte sie für sich zu gewinnen und ließ sie umbringen, wenn sie sich ihm nicht anschließen wollten. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht! Das spürte ich. Es musste einen Spion in unseren eigenen Reihen geben, wie sonst sollten sie an diese ganzen Informationen gelangt sein!?

Nachdenklich ging ich in meinem Büro auf und ab, als plötzlich eine große Eule zum offenen Fenster herein geflogen kam und mir die heutige Ausgabe des „Nachtpropheten" brachte. Ich gab der Eule ihr Geld und sie flog wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken wollte ich meinen Weg gerade fort setzen, als mich die Schlagzeile, die ich mit einem leichten Seitenblick erkannt hatte, erneut aus der Fassung brachte. Aprupt blieb ich stehen, schnappte mir die zuvor achtlos auf den Schreibtisch geworfene Zeitung und überflog den Artikel schnell und mit wild klopfendem Herzen.

„Oh mein...", flüsterte ich fassungslos. Diese Informationen waren mir völlig neu und sie vereinfachten die Situation nicht wirklich, eher im Gegenteil…

_MINISTERIUMSAUROREN IM HAUS VON TOTEN CLANAUROREN GEFUNDEN__Fünf tote Ministeriumsauroren im Haus von toten Clanauroren gefunden... steckt Voldemort dahinter?... Haben sich jetzt selbst die Auroren gegen uns gewandt? ... Zaubereiminister bleibt ruhig... Mad – Eye Moodys Leute wurden am Ort des Geschehens gesehen ... Clanauroren haben sich zurückgezogen... Was ist bloß los, in unserer Welt?..._

Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Was hatten denn jetzt die Ministeriumsauroren mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Alastor hatte mir vor wenigen Stunden noch erzählt, dass Fudge mit diesem Fall rein gar nichts zu tun hatte, da seine Leute die Todesser am Haus der Rednoms entdeckt hatten, die ihnen aber leider entwischt waren.

Und jetzt das...

Ich war ratlos. Gleich morgen früh würde ich mit Alastor darüber sprechen! Er hatte mir etwas verschwiegen und ich musste wissen, was es war und vor allem, warum er es getan hatte. Es war an der Zeit, Nachforschungen anzustellen, doch dies würde garantiert nicht leicht. Ich seufzte. War es das denn irgendwann – leicht?  
Mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln legte ich die Zeitung auf meinen Schreibtisch zurück, ging die wenigen Schritte hinüber zum Kamin und ließ mich kraftlos in den erstbesten Sessel davor sinken.

In einem hatte der Nachtprophet recht gehabt: Was war nur los, in unserer Welt?

* * *


	4. Hauslehrer von Slytherin

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 4

Titel: Der Meister der Zaubertränke und Slytherin

* * *

Severus Snape eilte durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Schüler saßen schon seit einer viertel Stunde in ihren Klassenräumen und warteten darauf, dass die Lehrer die Zimmer betraten und der Unterricht begann. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass heute Morgen kurzfristig eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen worden war und daher jeder der Lehrer zu spät zum Unterricht kam.

Snape bog hastig um die Ecke und...... BUUMM. Er war in seiner Eile mit Professor McGonagall zusammengestoßen, die von der anderen Seite um die Ecke biegen wollte und es nicht weniger eilig gehabt hatte, als der Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Nun lagen beide flach auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden und es dauerte eine Minute bis Professor McGonagall als erster sprach: „Severus, kannst du nicht aufpassen wohin du läufst?"  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke antwortete bissig: „So weit ich mich erinnere, hast DU MICH umgerannt und nicht ICH DICH! Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Müsstest du nicht längst in den Verwandlungsklassenräumen sein?"

Langsam erhoben sich die beiden Professoren und Snape funkelte die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts wütend an. Diese erwiderte gereizt: "Nicht, dass es dich auch nur da Gringste angehen würde, mein werter Herr Kollege, aber ich habe im Lehrerzimmer noch etwas vergessen…!"

Nicht ohne ihr noch einen gereizten Blick zuzuwerfen eilte der er weiter und setzte seinen Weg in die Kerker fort. Minerva McGonagall blickte ihrem Kollegen noch einen Moment lang nach, wobei ihr zuvor ablehnender Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und einer tiefen Besorgnis Platz machte, bevor auch sie ihren Weg Richtung Lehrerzimmer fortsetzte.

_Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall:_

Verdammte Lehrerkonferenzen. Jetzt kam ich auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht, eine unnötige Tatsache, die ich in meiner bisherigen Lehrerlaufbahn eigentlich immer tunlichst vermieden hatte. Und jetzt kam ich auf meine alten Tage doch tatsächlich auch noch zu spät…  
Ich hatte in der ersten Stunde die Drittklässler der Slytherins zusammen mit denen der Hufflepuffs. Einfach wundervoll! Ich hatte schon Glück, wenn die Zahl der Hufflepuffs, die auf die Krankenstation mussten, unter zehn lag! Warum machte Albus nur immer so verdammt schlechte Klassenaufteilungen?  
Ok, ich gab zu das man, wenn man es genau nahm, die Slytherins mit niemandem zusammenstecken konnte, der aus einem der anderen drei Häuser kam, aber war das nicht Grund genug, die Slytherins so weit möglich unter sich zu lassen? Es war verdammt schwer, mit ihnen klar zu kommen und sie wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten – für uns eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich, und doch gab es jemanden in Hogwarts, der eben genau das schaffte. Was mich wieder einmal zu meinem werten Kollegen brachte, mit dem ich wenige Minuten zuvor noch auf äußerst unsanfte Art zusammengestoßen war.

Es war schon eigenartig. Ich hatte ja gesehen, wie die Vorgänger ihre Aufgaben als Hauslehrer von Slytherin gemeistert hatten und das Ergebnis war nie sehr vielversprechend gewesen. Meistens waren es die Slytherins, die ihren Lehrer auf Trab gehalten hatten und nicht anderes herum, wie es hätte sein sollen. Niemand kam mit diesen Schülern zurecht. Die Meisten von ihnen blieben nicht länger als ein oder zwei Monate, wenn überhaupt. Ich überlegte...nein...es gab mal einen, der es geschafft hatte ein halbes Jahr zu bleiben, aber das auch nur, weil er sich nach dem Unterricht immer ins Lehrerzimmer verdrückte und so nie viel Kontakt mit seinen Schüler hatte, doch die Slytherins hatten auch ihn erwischt.

Das Haus Slytherin war schlicht und ergreifend furchtbar und niemand konnte sie unter Kontrolle halten. Nicht einmal Albus, der zeitweise als Hauslehrer eingesprungen war.  
Bis dann Severus Snape kam. Er war schon damals seit ungefähr einem Jahr Meister der Zaubertränke und hatte sein Studium in der Wissenschaft der Zaubertränke unheimlich schnell absolviert. Er war unumstritten einer der intelligentesten Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen, wenn nicht sogar nach Tom Riddle und vielleicht Albus Dumbledore der Beste.  
Von Anfang an hatten die Slytherins Gefallen an ihm gefunden. Natürlich. Was hatten wir denn erwartet? Severus war ja auch einer von ihnen gewesen…aber ein wenig seltsam war es mir dennoch immer vorgekommen…  
Severus Snape symbolisierte Slytherin förmlich. Mit all seinen dunklen Geheimnissen, aber auch seinen Talenten, Eigenschaften und Tugenden. Mit dem Haus Slytherin und dem Meister der Zaubertränke hatten sich zwei gesucht und gefunden. Slytherin stieg auf einmal rapide auf und wurde, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sagte, mehr oder weniger zu einem der leistungsstärksten Häuser.

_'Natürlich bei weitem nicht so gut wie mein eigenes Haus!'_ fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, bevor ich meinen vorherigen Gedankengang weiter verfolgte.

Ich hatte Severus auf der Lehrerkonferenz nur flüchtig gesehen, da er sich die ganze Zeit lang im Schatten des großen Kamins aufgehalten hatte und nun war mir auch der Grund für dieses Verhalten bewusst geworden - er sah einfach furchtbar aus!  
Severus war so dünn geworden, so entsetzlich dünn. Für einen Moment hatte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden können, doch er schien es zu meinem Glück nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich musterte jeden Zentimeter von ihm, der nicht unter wallendem, schwarzem Stoff verborgen gewesen war und auch, wenn das der deutlich geringste Teil seines Körper war, hatte ich dennoch erkennen können, wie schlecht es um ihn stand, ja stehen musste.

Es fiel mir unendlich schwer, meine Gedanken zu unterbrechen und mich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, während ich mit wenigen Schritten das Lehrerzimmer durchquerte, mein vergessenes Buch schnappte und mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinen Verwandlungsklassenräumen machte. Mit zweifelndem Blick betrat ich wenige Minuten später das Klassenzimmer und musste direkt fünf Hufflepuffs wegen Prellungen, Verwandlungen und tiefen Kratzern auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen. Ach, was war Lehrer doch für ein fabelhafter Job...

oOo

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Seit mehreren Stunden durchsuchte ich nun schon jedes einzelne Buch in meinem Büro, dass etwas mit Geschöpfen der Nacht zu tun hatte, bisher jedoch ohne den geringsten Erfolg.  
Glücklicherweise hatte ich heute Morgen nur zwei Stunden Unterricht geben müssen und den Rest des Tages frei, so dass ich mir von den Hauselfen das Mittag- und Abendessen in mein Büro bringen lassen konnte. Erneut legte ich seufzend ein Buch auf den großen Stapel, der auf meinem Schreibtisch entstanden war. In keinem dieser Bücher hatte ich das gefunden, wonach ich eigentlich suchte. Ich stand vor meinem nun schon wesentlich leereren Bücherregal und fuhr mit dem Finger langsam über die noch nicht von mir durchsuchten Bücher. „Hier muss es doch irgendwo sein!" murmelte ich geistesabwesend zu mir selbst. Plötzlich fiel mir ein Buch in die Augen, dessen Titel nur noch sehr undeutlich zu lesen war. Schnell zog ich es heraus...

Das war es! Das Buch, nach dem ich gesucht hatte. Ich ließ mich auf den blauen Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen und schlug es vorsichtig auf. Sofort fing mein Magen an zu rebellieren. Die gelblichen Pergamentseiten waren an vielen Stellen mit großen Blutflecken bedeckt, doch ich schluckte den Würgreiz runter und zwang mich dazu, mit leicht zitternden Händen weiter zu blättern. Flüchtig durchzog die Frage, wie ich eigentlich an ein solches Buch kam, meinen Geist, doch ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein, denn schon nach den ersten zwei Kapiteln stieß ich auf das, wonach ich gesucht hatte - „Der Vampir."  
Ich lehnte mich zurück, zauberte mir eine Tasse starken Earl Greys herbei und begann zu lesen...

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Nein. Nein. Nein. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, Lupin hatte es doch tatsächlich bemerkt! Er hatte Verdacht geschöpft und nun wurde dieser auch noch bestätigt – durch meine eigene Dummheit. Er hat es genau gesehen, das habe ich an seinem Blick gemerkt. Ich habe seine Angst und sein Entsetzen regelrecht _gespürt_.

Sein Blick - voller Furcht und dämmernder Erkenntnis.

So weit hätte es niemals kommen dürfen, doch nun war es geschehen. Ich musste mich verdammt noch mal damit abfinden, dass selbst ich nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen konnte, dass es zu spät war.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Wie um mich zu vergewissern, dass meine Hände noch menschlich aussahen und nicht voller Blut waren, hob ich sie langsam hoch und betrachtete sie. Meine Finger waren immer noch lang, dürr und schneeweiß, dennoch sahen sie irgendwie verändert aus, wie ich fand.

_'Schon allein daran kann man es erkennen!',_ dachte ich bitter.  
'_ Mein gesamtes Aussehen verrät mich und letzte Nacht hatte es jemand bemerkt...'_

_'Du hast dir in letzter Zeit ja auch nicht gerade viel Mühe gegeben, es zu verbergen!'_ kam prompt ein Kommentar von oben. '_Wirst du wohl still sein!',_ gab ich in Gedanken bissig zurück. Na toll. Wieso auch nicht? Jetzt führte ich schon Selbstgespräche, während ich dem diffusen Gefühl von Verzweiflung scheinbar gestattete, meine so mühsam errichtete Selbstbeherrschung so langsam aber sicher zunichte zu machen...

Konnte es noch besser kommen? – Natürlich konnte es das, wieso musste ich nur immer so dumme Fragen stellen!?

Ein brennender Schmerz in meinem linken Unterarm führte dazu, dass ich ungewollt zusammenzuckte. Er rief mich. Musste das jetzt sein? Ich hatte wirklich nicht die Nerven dafür, jetzt auch noch zu ihm zu gehen, doch der Schmerz in meinem Unterarm wurde mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit immer schlimmer. Das hieß wohl eindeutig 'Ja'.  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen erhob ich mich leicht schwerfällig von meinem Bett, griff nach der pechschwarzen Todesserrobe, die neben dem Bett achtlos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und schaute mich noch einmal im Zimmer um, nachdem ich mich mit einer leichten Handbewegung umgezogen hatte. Das Bett sah verlockend aus und jede Faser in meinem Körper schien nach Ruhe förmlich zu schreien, doch ich konnte mir keine weiteren Verzögerungen leisten! Also drehte ich mich um, durchquerte meine Privatgemächer mit weit ausholenden Schritten und verließ das Schloss durch einen der vielen Geheimgänge, die hinaus in den Verbotenen Wald führten. Ich konnte mich sicherlich auf eine lange, sehr lange Nacht einstellen und hatte Glück, wenn ich vor dem Morgengrauen überhaupt noch ein wenig Schlaf finden würde.

* * *


	5. Lord Voldemorts Rat

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 5

Titel: Lord Voldemorts Rat

* * *

_Erzählt von Andrew Nott:_

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als der Dunkle Lord uns wieder zu sich rief. Heute sollten wir ihm Bericht über die gestrige Mission erstatten, doch was sollten wir ihm sagen? Natürlich hatte der Tod der Rendoms heute Morgen groß in der Zeitung gestanden und selbst im Nachtpropheten war es auf der Titelseite gewesen, wobei ich nicht genau wusste, wie die Reporter die ganze Sache so schnell herausgefunden hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie extra Überstunden geschoben, nur um eine gute Story auf der Titelseite zu haben. Wie ich dieses nach Sensationen gierende Pack hasste! Die Chancen, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts davon wusste waren also ziemlich gering, um genau zu sein gleich null. Das konnte ja spaßig werden...

Hoffentlich dauerte das Treffen heute nicht zu lange, denn die Anderen und ich hatten ausgemacht, heute mit Severus zu reden. Über vieles. Also zog ich schnell meine Todesserrobe an, als auch schon ein brennender Schmerz in meinem linken Unterarm das nächste und von mir gerade bereits vorhergesehene Treffen ankündigte, wo auch immer er diesmal gedachte, uns hinzurufen. Die gestrige Nacht lag mir noch schwer in den Knochen und ich war den ganzen Tag über seltsam unruhig gewesen, hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden. Irgendetwas schien in der Luft zu hängen, irgendetwas passierte. Und die Tatsache, dass keiner zu wissen schien, was es war, ließ mich in einer Art frustrierter Resignation der Dinge harren, die da wohl noch kommen würden. Eine Situation, die ich eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, an der ich aber im Moment leider nicht im Stande war, etwas zu ändern.

oOo

Ich apparierte an einer großen Waldlichtung, wo schon viele Todesser versammelt waren. Während ich mit ungewöhnlich langsamen Schritten meinen Platz in dem großen Kreis einnahm, suchte ich mit wachsamen Augen nach Severus und hatte ihn bereits nach wenigen Sekunden gefunden. Er war heute vor mir hier? Ein Umstand, der mich kurz die Stirn runzeln ließ, da er normalerweise immer einer der Letzten war, die zu den Treffen erschienen, immerhin musste er zum Rand der Apparationsgrenzen von Hogwarts kommen. Ich wandte mich leise flüsternd an Avery, der direkt neben mir stand.

„Geht es ihm heute etwas besser? Hast du schon mit ihm sprechen können?" Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei ich ein frustriertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte – und es auch nicht wollte.

Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder in Severus' Richtung wandern und beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung genau. Er trug seinen kunstvoll aus schwarzem Samt gearbeiteten Umhang, der vom Schnitt her den normalen Todesserroben glich, doch an verschiedenen Stellen war er mit feinen, silbernen Schriftzeichen verziert, die wirkten wie ein Spinnennetz aus flüssigem Licht. Um den Hals trug er das silberne Amulett mit den sechs meerblauen Kristallen, das auch Avery, Malfoy, Rosier, Wilkes und ich trugen.

Plötzlich wurde es eisig kalt, unbewusst zog ich meinen Umhang noch etwas enger um den Körper und schon betrat der Dunkle Lord den geschlossenen Kreis, mich damit vollkommen aus meinen Gedanken reißend. Ohne große Vorreden begann er direkt mit bedrohlich zischender Stimme zu sprechen, was uns allen sehr genau verriet, dass er heute nicht so gut drauf war.

_‚Tja, woran mag das wohl liegen? ',_ fragte ich mich in Gedanken selbst und schüttelte sogleich, wie ich hoffte, unauffällig den Kopf. Es war ganz und gar nicht ratsam, in seiner Gegenwart nicht vollkommen bei der Sache zu sein und wenn ich eines heute vermeiden wollte, dann war es eine unnötige Strafe mit dem damit verbundenen Schmerz. Wenn wir Pech hatten, würde das ohnehin heute noch auf uns zukommen… Positives Denken war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen…

„Todesser. Wie euch allen bekannt sein wird, gab es bei der gestrigen Mission einige Probleme."  
Ein starkes Geflüster begann, das aber sofort verstummte, als der Dunkle Lord fort fuhr. „Genau aus diesem Grund hatte ich mein bestes Team mit dieser Sache beauftragt. Ich hatte geahnt, dass so etwas passieren würde, doch ich muss zugeben, selbst ich habe so früh nicht damit gerechnet! Wie mir Severus bereits berichtet hat, waren die Rendoms noch nicht lange tot. Was uns zu der Frage bringt: Waren die Angreifer noch in der Nähe?" Wieder drohte das leise Gemurmel lauter zu werden, doch rot glühende Augen brachte erneut alle zum schweigen.

„Ich kann euch beruhigen. Aus zuverlässigen Quellen...", Voldemort warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu, „...weiss ich, dass sich bis zum Eintreffen der Clanauroren keine anderen Menschen in der Nähe befanden!"

Erst jetzt ließ der Dunkle Lord uns einen Moment Zeit, um sich über das Gehörte auszulassen, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ich habe euch nun hergerufen, um euch zu warnen. Der Kampf läuft offensichtlich nicht mehr nur zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und uns. Es sieht so aus, als wolle Fudge sich jetzt auch noch daran beteiligen, als dritte Seite sozusagen." Er lachte spöttisch und seine roten Augen schienen kurz aufzuglühen, bevor er seinen Blick langsam durch den Kreis schweifen ließ, an manchem Gestalten länger verharrend, als an anderen. Worüber es danach noch ging, bekam ich nur sehr undeutlich mit, denn in meinem Kopf spielte sich das gestrige Szenario noch einmal ab. Ich hörte wieder das Rascheln der Blätter unter unseren schweren Stiefeln, sah Severus mit wachsamen Augen zu dem kleinen Aurorenhaus blicken und spürte das kalte Blut an meinen Händen…

Ich fand erst in die Gegenwart zurück, als das laute Rascheln von Stoff mir sagte, dass die anderen Todesser die Lichtung verlassen haben mussten und erneut die zischende Stimme des Dunklen Lords durch die Nacht peitschte.

„Severus?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke, der gerade wohl im Begriff gewesen war ebenfalls zu apparieren, drehte sich zu seinem Herren um. Seine sonst so fließenden Bewegungen wirkten irgendwie müde, abgehackt. Ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte!

„Ja, mein Lord?"

Langsam ging der Dunkle Lord hinüber zu Severus, blieb wenige Meter vor ihm stehen und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, durchdringenden Blick. Seine roten Augen schienen geradewegs durch Severus hindurch zu sehen und mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt bei der Vorstellung, er würde mich so mustern. Wie schaffte Severus es nur, so emotionslos, ja beinahe kalt zu bleiben? Er hatte die schwarze Kapuze noch nicht abgenommen und so konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch seine Körperhaltung schien vollkommen ruhig. Jedenfalls konnte ich unter den Unmengen schwarzen Stoffes kein Zittern oder ein sonstiges Anzeichen von Schwäche ausmachen, lediglich seine Drehung einige Sekunden zuvor hatte mir verraten, dass wir mit unseren Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch lagen, wie wir uns selbst vielleicht insgeheim immer noch einredeten.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Der bis gerade noch vollkommen regungslose Körper zuckte zusammen und dabei rutschte Severus die tiefe Kapuze vom Kopf. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten nervös seinen Gegenüber an und ich leckte mir einmal kurz über die trockenen Lippen. War es wirklich ratsam, hier einfach so stehen zu bleiben, obwohl wir anderen eigentlich schon längst entlassen worden waren? Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass es weder Severus, noch dem Dunklen Lord recht war, wenn wir hier stehen blieben und ihre gesamte Unterhaltung mitbekamen, denn ein schneller Blick nach rechts und links hatte mir gezeigt, dass auch die anderen noch immer hier waren. Trotz meiner Zweifel bewegte ich mich jedoch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle und beobachtete das Schauspiel, welches sich vor meinen Augen abspielte, mit steigendem Interesse, auch wenn ich das ungute Gefühl in meinem Inneren nicht gänzlich ignorieren konnte.

Voldemort lächelte eigenartig und musterte Snape abschätzend. Dieser antwortete langsam, beinahe zögernd: „Mir…fehlt nichts."

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Seine Standartantwort auf Fragen, die ihn persönlich betrafen und ich wusste, dass auch der Dunkle Lord merkte, wie monoton und automatisch die Antwort trotz des ungewohnten Stotterns geklungen hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Severus Snape."

Hätte ich in diesem Moment etwas getrunken, so hätte ich mich vermutlich verschluckt oder wäre beinahe erstickt, denn diese Frage klang aus dem Mund des Dunklen Lords so ungewohnt, dass ich kurz blinzelte und mich fragte, ob ich sie mir vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Ich warf einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zur Seite und merkte an Averys' großen Augen, dass ich mich keineswegs verhört hatte. Wow, diese Nacht schien noch einige Überraschungen für uns parat zu halten…!

Severus tat es mir nach und blinzelte einmal kurz, wobei sein rechtes Auge kurz zuckte. Eine Regung, die ich zuvor bei ihm noch niemals gesehen hatte und die ich mir gedanklich notierte. Dann senkte er langsam den Kopf und schwarze Strähnen fielen nach vorne, bedeckten so sein Gesicht und tanzten leicht im Wind.

„Dazu gibt es keinerlei Anlass, Meister!", erwiderte er leise, kaum hörbar.

„Oh doch, Severus. Den gibt es und das weißt Du auch sehr genau! Er wird immer weniger kontrollierbar, wenn du ihn sogar nachts verbirgst. Ich möchte dich nicht an ihn verlieren!"

War ich hier irgendwie im falschen Film gelandet? Ich wusste zwar, dass der Dunkle Lord zu Severus eine andere Art „Beziehung" pflegte als etwa zu einem normalen Todesser, doch ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass die beiden…naja, so miteinander sprachen! Natürlich behandelte er auch uns anders, immerhin stellten wir seinen Inneren Kreis dar und hatten den anderen gegenüber eine weitaus höhere Stellung, aber es wunderte mich doch schon sehr, solche Worte aus dem Mund des Zauberers zu hören, der die gesamte Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

Die nächste Überraschung folgte sofort, als der Dunkle Lord Severus eine seiner bleichen, krallenartigen Hände auf die Schulter legte, so dass dieser heftig zusammenzuckte. Dennoch schwieg er und schien darauf zu warten, dass Severus sprach.

„Das werdet Ihr auch nicht, Meister!"

Severus wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch der Dunkle Lord festigte seinen Griff an Severus' Schulter und hinderte ihn so an einer möglichen Flucht.

„Dennoch, Severus. Pass´ auf dich auf und... unterdrücke ihn nicht auch noch nachts - das ist zu gefährlich!"

Snape nickte stumm und ein eigenartiges, schmales Lächeln verzog seinen starren Blick.

„Nun geh!" Severus deutete eine Verbeugung an, verbarg sein Gesicht erneut unter der schweren, schwarzen Kapuze, wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang um, entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Lichtung und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts…dachte ich jedenfalls.

Wie anderen warfen uns einen schnellen Blick zu, taten es ihm sofort gleich und waren froh, heil aus der ganzen Sache heraus gekommen zu sein. Jedenfalls bis jetzt.

oOo

„Verdammt noch mal. Wo bleibt Severus?" Malfoys Stimme klang gereizt und war nicht gerade leise.

„Vielleicht brüllst du noch etwas lauter, Lucius, dann weiss dieser alte Narr wenigstens genau, wo wir zu finden sind!", erwiderte Avery nicht weniger gereizt aber um einiges leiser.

Malfoy schnaubte nur verächtlich und hielt dann weiter Ausschau nach Severus Snape.

„Was glaubt ihr, wo er ist?" fragte Rosier nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Jedenfalls können wir nicht die ganze Zeit hier am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes bleiben. Es wird langsam hell..."

Sie sahen zuerst sich gegenseitig und dann den Horizont an, der nun anfing in einem orange-roten Licht zu leuchten. Die Sonne ging auf.

„Ich nehmen an, er wird nicht direkt nach Hogwarts appariert sein!", meinte Nott nachdenklich und blickte sich noch einmal zu allen Seiten um.

„Ach nein, wirklich? Wie kommst Du nur immer auf so intelligente Schlussfolgerungen?", fragte Lucius Malfoy leicht spöttisch und erntete dafür eine Reihe böser Blicke, doch niemand ging weiter auf seinen Kommentar ein.

„Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir morgen mit ihm reden. Ich für meinen Teil bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf zu erfahren, was Dumbledore für ein Gesicht macht, wenn er hier sieben Todesser auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts findet....", meinte Rodolphus Lestrange schließlich mit leiser Stimme, als fürchte er, von jemandem gehört zu werden, „...lasst uns abhauen!"

Sie verharrten noch einige wenige Augenblicke, bevor sie einer nach dem anderen zurück in den verbotenen Wald liefen, um an das Ende des Apparierschutzes zu gelangen, von wo aus sie das Gelände von Hogwarts verlassen konnten.

* * *


	6. Der erste Versuch

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 6

Titel: Der erste Versuch

* * *

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Schockiert ließ ich das Buch, in dem ich fast die ganze Nacht gelesen hatte, sinken. Die Gedanken rasten förmlich durch meinen Kopf, während ich in das große, prasselnde Feuer im Kamin blickte. Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder war mir tatsächlich ein wenig schwindelig geworden? Die Fülle an Informationen, Parallelen und unbestreitbaren Tatsachen war so enorm gewesen, dass ich erst einmal einige Minuten brauchte, um mich wieder halbwegs zu sammeln und mein wild schlagendes Herz in einen andeutungsweise normalen Rhythmus zu zwingen. Wenn Severus wirklich solch eine „Kreatur" war (welch Ironie, dass gerade ich solch ein Wort benutzte!), wieso hatte ich es nicht schon früher bemerkt? Die Anzeichen waren doch seit jeher so deutlich gewesen, dass man früher oder später auf diese Vermutung kommen musste! … Oder nicht?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen auf mich gelegten Bann zu vertreiben und las noch einmal den letzten Abschnitt. Es war erschreckend, welche Fähigkeiten diese...Wesen... hatten, wozu sie in der Lage waren. Ich konnte und wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Severus einer von ihnen war!

Nein.

Nicht Severus.

Nachdenklich sah ich mich im Raum um. Mein Blick blieb auf der großen, hölzernen Pendeluhr hängen. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr morgens und so wie ich Severus kannte war er garantiert noch wach. Wahrscheinlicher war sogar, dass er gar nicht erst schlafen ging. Aber konnte ich einfach so zu ihm gehen und...

_„Das wird ein lustiger Besuch",_ schaltete sich direkt eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf ein, _„du fragst ihn einfach: Hey, Severus. Bist du zufällig ein Vampir? Weißt du, ich habe da neulich so etwas gelesen..."_

„Halt die Klappe!" gab ich ärgerlich zurück. Wenn ich etwas im Moment ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es die Stimme einer manchmal doch sehr lästigen Erfindung namens „Gewissen" – oder als was man diese leise Stimme auch immer bezeichnen mochte.

Durch Grübeleien kam ich hier nicht weiter, ich musste endlich handeln! So schwer es mir fiel, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu blicken, wurde es doch endlich Zeit, reinen Wein einzuschenken! Wie lange wollten wir alle diese Maskerade denn noch aufrecht erhalten? Es wurde endlich Zeit, einige der Masken fallen zu lassen und auch, wenn ich mir selbst in der Position des Bühnendirektors ganz und gar nicht gefiel, so hatte ich dennoch keine wirkliche Wahl. Wenn seit meiner Kindheit etwas war, dann war es neugierig und nicht umsonst hatte ich damals, in unserer Schulzeit, die nächtlichen Entdeckungstouren mit Sirius und den anderen genossen wie nichts anderes. Natürlich befand sich zwischen Neugier und Wahnsinn eine verschwindend dünne Linie, doch wie hieß es doch gleich so schön: Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt?

_„Bist Du jetzt schon an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem Du dir selbst mit schlechten Sprichwörtern Mut machen musst?"_

Unbewusst knirschte ich mit den Zähnen, denn die leise Stimme in meinem Kopf hatte im Grunde Recht – aber das würde ich natürlich niemals zugeben!  
Also erhob ich mich endlich aus dem Sessel, in dem ich die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und bekam natürlich prompt die Rechnung für mein leichtsinniges Verhalten. Mein Rücken schmerzte und meine Beine, die ich die ganze Zeit über unbequem gekreuzt hatte, kribbelten äußerst unangenehm. Man wurde eben auch nicht jünger…!

Gedanklich hatte ich mir bereits einen kleinen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie ich meine Chancen, von Severus herein gelassen zu werden, wenigstens um ein Minimum steigern konnte und so legte ich das Buch unter eines der hellroten Sesselkissen, löschte das Feuer im Kamin und machte mich zusammen mit einer Flasche Rotwein in der Hand auf den Weg zu Severus...

oOo

Hier unten in den Kerkern war es natürlich eiskalt. Wieso hatte ich daran nicht vor meinem Aufbruch gedacht? Jetzt trug ich natürlich nur meinen doch verhältnismäßig ziemlich dünnen Umhang, der für die Temperaturverhältnisse im Schloss selbst völlig ausreichend war, hier unten jedoch kaum Schutz vor der beißenden Kälte lieferte. Ich zog ihn in einem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht direkt zu erfrieren bevor ich überhaupt bei Severus angekommen war, enger um meinen Körper und versteckte die Rotweinflasche erst mal darunter. Sicher war sicher und ich wollte ja nichts überstürzen…!

Als ich vor der Tür zu seinem Büro angekommen war, schaute ich mich noch mal in dem schwach von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang um. Nachdem niemand zu sehen war, klopfte ich...

Nichts geschah.

Leicht verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. Natürlich hatte ich nicht mit warmen Willkommensworten gerechnet, doch dass Severus überhaupt nicht da zu sein schien, überraschte mich doch! Um diese Uhrzeit? Ich klopfte noch einmal, diesmal um einiges lauter, so dass es von den kalten Steinwänden widerhallte.

Immer noch nichts.

Meine Hände begannen bereits leicht zu zittern und ich spürte deutlich, wie die Kälte begann, auch durch Hemd und Hose zu ziehen. Ich wollte gerade nach Severus rufen, als sich knarrend die dunkle Holztür öffnete und eben jener mich wütend ansah.

„Was willst du, Lupin?"

Wieder ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln meinerseits. Was ich wollte? Der konnte Fragen stellen…!  
Ich hatte mich natürlich auf dem Weg zu Albus nach hier unten verlaufen. Was sonst? Die Kerker und Albus' Büro konnte man ja leicht verwechseln...

…hätte er wohl gerne.

Ich schob diese bissige Antwort zur Seite, die eigentlich so gar nicht zu mir passen wollte und sagte schließlich nur: „Darf ich vielleicht reinkommen, Severus? Hier draußen ist es ziemlich kalt und ich stehe schon einige Minuten hier!"

Gespannt auf seine Reaktion schaute ich ihn an, wobei ich versuchte meinem Blick etwas Festes zu geben. Ob mir das gelang, weiß ich nicht, doch seiner nächsten Reaktion nach zu urteilen wohl eher nicht. Daran würde ich wohl noch etwas üben müssen!

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Vielleicht."

Dieses eine Wort nahm mir mit unvorhergesehener Gewalt den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln und spielte die letzten Sekunden immer wieder gedanklich ab um mich davon zu vergewissern, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschehen war. Ein „vielleicht" von Severus Snape... DAS hörte man auch nicht alle Tage! Ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich ungläubig angestarrt haben, denn seine Augenbraue wanderte erneut nach oben, während ein leichtes, herablassendes Lächeln seine bleichen Lippen umspielte.

„Aber wohl eher nicht."

Das war ja klar gewesen. Ich hatte auch in den letzten 24 Stunden erst eine Bauchlandung bei ihm gemacht, wieso also nicht noch eine? Das wurde langsam zu meinem geheimen Hobby, wie mir schien. Versuchten wir es also mit Plan B! Ich schob meinen Umhang zur Seite und zeigte ihm die Flasche Rotwein.

„Ich wollte nur mit dir etwas trinken, falls du nichts dagegen hast!?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich ihn an, während ich versuchte, meinen vor Kälte zitternden Körper damit etwas überspielen zu können. Wenn ich mich hier schon zum absoluten Idioten machte, musste ich ihm nicht auch noch unbedingt so offen zeigen, dass ich mir, salopp gesagt, vor seiner Tür den Allerwertesten abfror.

Schon wieder hob er eine Augenbraue – oder hatte er sie nach der letzten Aktion gar nicht erst gesenkt? Eindeutig ein Zeichen, dass ich ihn noch nicht völlig überzeugt hatte und deshalb setzte ich noch einmal nach.

„Und deiner geselligen Natur passt es bestimmt gut, meinst du nicht?"

Plan B hatte ich jetzt mit Plan C gemischt: Rotwein und schlechte Witze, wenn das nicht klappte...

RUMMS....

So wie sein charakteristisches Merkmal das Hochziehen der Augenbrauche war, so schien ich momentan ein Faible für das Blinzeln entwickelt zu haben. Er hatte mir doch tatsächlich die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen! Ich hatte zwar einiges erwartet – aber das?

Verärgert stellte ich die Rotweinflasche auf den Boden, klopfte ziemlich laut an die nun geschlossene Tür und gab mir keinerlei Mühe, meine Stimme leise klingen zu lassen.

„Severus! Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich muss mit dir reden und wenn es sein muss, breche ich die Tür auf und..."

Genervt öffnete Angesprochener erneut die Tür, während seine schwarzen Augen gefährlich funkelten. Eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass man besser dran war, wenn man jetzt schleunigst das Weite suchte, doch einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass auch ich ziemlich stur sein konnte, war es auch nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich, dass meine nicht erfolgende Flucht damit zusammen hing, dass meine Beine am Kerkerboden festgefroren waren. Möglich war alles…

„Sag mal, spinnst du?" fragte er mit leiser, wütender Stimme. „Du weckst noch die ganzen Slytherins auf!"

„Das ist mir egal!" erwiderte ich böse. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Du wiederholst dich!"

„Anscheinend muss man Dir ja auch alles mehrmals sagen, bis Du es verstehst!"

Ich wusste, dass ich mich gerade auf verdammt dünnem Eis bewegte, doch selbst meine Nerven wurden langsam dünner, wenn mir die Knochen weh taten, es mitten in der Nacht war und mir zudem noch eiskalt war. Jeder hatte seine Grenzen und ich hatte die meinen so langsam aber sicher erreicht, wie mir schien.  
Severus musterte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick und dachte wahrscheinlich darüber nach, ob er mich für diese vorlaute Bemerkung nicht direkt ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen sollte, als er plötzlich völlig unerwartet die Augen verdrehte und seufzend dem Weg in sein Büro frei gab.

Ich hatte gewonnen? Unglaublich! Triumphierend lächelnd nahm ich die Weinflasche und marschierte in sein Büro. Drinnen drehte ich mich um, wartete, bis Severus die Tür geschlossen hatte und fand mich erneut seinem alles durchdringenden Blick ausgesetzt.

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes, Lupin, dass du gegen drei Uhr morgens noch so einen Lärm veranstaltest? Solltest du nicht längst schlafen?" Den letzten Satz unterstrich er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln und ich schluckte leicht. Jetzt nur nicht provozieren lassen, sonst wäre die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen! Leise seufzend ließ ich mich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und musterte ihn genau.

Er sah immer noch furchtbar aus, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie... letzte Nacht.

Scheinbar hatte Severus mit keiner Antwort von mir gerechnet, denn er setzte sich auf den großen, dunklen Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch, legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände zusammen und sah mich mit immer noch (oder schon wieder?) hochgezogener Augenbraue und seltsam leer wirkenden Augen erstaunt, aber auch ein wenig herausfordernd an.  
Oh man, so fühlten sich also die Schüler, die bei ihm eine Strafarbeit aufbekamen. Na da konnte ich dankend drauf verzichten! Und dieser Blick schon wieder… Ich hatte den Eindruck, gleich einige Zentimeter kleiner zu werden und konnte ein wütendes Knurren darüber nur im letzten Moment unterdrücken. Das fehlte noch, dass ich ihm auch noch selbst Gründe lieferte, sich immer wieder über den Werwolf in mir zu amüsieren…obwohl er selbst sich in keiner sonderlich anderen Lage, befand, wie ich nun wusste! Ich holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, versuchte mich ein wenig zu entspannen und begann zu sprechen.

„Severus, ich muss mit dir reden, es ist sehr wichtig."

„DAS habe ich auch mitbekommen, Lupin. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht!", sagte er spöttisch.

Ich schluckte jeden weiteren Kommentar, der mir vielleicht auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hinunter und gab mir Mühe, meine sonst eher leise, gefasste Stimme laut und eindringlich klingen zu lassen.

„Mir sind in der letzten Zeit ein paar Dinge an dir aufgefallen, die mich mehr als nur beunruhigen."

Er unterbrach mich, indem sein Körper sich kaum merklich versteifte und er seine Fingerspitzen so fest zusammen drückte, dass unter der Haut wahrscheinlich keinerlei Tropfen Blut mehr sein konnte.

„Lass mich raten", sagte Severus leise und sein Gesicht bekam einen harten, etwas drohenden Ausdruck, „es geht um gestern Nacht, habe ich Recht!?"

Ich nickte und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass die Härte in seinem Gesicht nun in große Bitterkeit umgeschlagen war. Dennoch sagte er nichts weiter und schwieg stattdessen. Eine ungewohnte Reaktion, von der ich nicht so genau wusste, wie ich sie einzuordnen hatte. Wusste er wirklich nicht, was er in diesem Moment weiter sagen sollte? Eine mir so absurd erscheinende Idee, dass sie fast schon wieder der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte.

„Severus, ist es wahr?" Meine Stimme klang ein wenig flehend und war nun keineswegs mehr fest und entschlossen.

„Was?" fragte er und sein Blick war jetzt starr in das Feuer des Kamins an der gegenüber liegenden Wand gerichtet.

„Das du... nun ja..." Verdammt, war das schwierig! Ich ordnete meine Gedanken so gut es ging, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte weiter: „...nicht mehr...menschlich bist?"

Ich hatte es gesagt. Zwar mit anderen Worten, als ich anfangs wollte, doch ich hatte es gesagt.

Bei den Worten „nicht menschlich" zuckte er zusammen, doch sein Blick blieb leer. Nach vielen Minuten des Schweigens sagte er schließlich - unerwartet ruhig: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem auf die Dauer doch sehr unbequemen Stuhl, ging auf Severus zu und blieb neben ihm stehen.

Schwarze Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und in seinen leeren, schwarzen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen des Feuers wieder, dessen glühender Schein sie rötlich-orange leuchten ließ. Es war auf einmal so deutlich...so klar. Ich musste blind gewesen sein, in all den Jahren, in denen ich es nicht erkannt hatte!

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus wollte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, als er ganz langsam den Kopf drehte und mich anstarrte. In seinen Augen, die eben noch kalt und leer waren lag nun große Bitterkeit und...etwas Anderes, das ich nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Trauer?

Angst?

Schmerz?

Wut?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie sich meine Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten und ich ungewollt ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Severus lächelte müde, doch er blieb immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und kam mir nicht näher.

_„Als würde er das wuchtige Möbelstück als eine Art Schutzmauer benutzten!",_ durchzog ein flüchtiger Gedanke meinen Kopf, dem ich jedoch nicht weiter Beachtung schenkte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht mehr…menschlich bin?"

Seine Stimme war verzerrt von Wut, aber auch von Bitterkeit.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", log ich, "aber es gibt in der letzten Zeit so viele... Hinweise."

Ich zwang mich dazu, ihn noch einmal genauer zu mustern, doch ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von seinen Augen abwenden. Nicht von diesem rot-orangen Farbenspiel, nicht von dieser entsetzlichen Leere und Kälte, die nun in seinen Blick zurückkehrten und Schwindelgefühle in mir hervorrief.

Es ging einfach nicht...

oOo

„Remus?"

Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war oder wie lange ich schon hier stand, aber als ich Severus' Stimme hörte , deren Klang man beinahe als besorgt deuten konnte, wusste ich, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Verständnislos blinzelte ich ihn einige Male an. Mir war noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er mich beim Vornamen genannt hatte, so verwirrt war ich in diesem Moment.

„Severus, was...ist passiert?"

Verwundert blickte er mich an.

„Was fragst du mich? Du warst auf einmal wie weggetreten und hast mich dämlich angestarrt, als ob du...", er brach ab.

Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein. Natürlich. Der Werwolf in mir musste den Vampir gespürt haben und wollte ihn wohl irgendwie...angreifen? Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war das rot – orange Glühen in Severus' Augen, von dem ich annahm, dass es lediglich der Widerschein des Kaminfeuers gewesen war und was danach passiert war, wusste ich nicht.

Mein plötzliches Begreifen schien auch Severus bemerkt zu haben, denn er war aufgestanden, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich herausfordernd an. Wir schwiegen beide, wohl aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Ich versuchte, das eigenartige Schwindelgefühl in meinem Körper niederzukämpfen und mich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, während Severus wohl gerade dabei war, die Mauer um sich herum noch höher und dicker zu machen. Er hatte mir in seinen Augen Schwäche offenbart, indem er mir geholfen hatte zu verstehen, was geschehen war, und nun musste er diesen Schaden wieder beheben. Oh ja, ich kannte ihn gut, besser wahrscheinlich, als er wusste, und es versetzte mir einen kleine Stich ins Herz, ihn so extrem verschlossen und abweisend zu sehen. Aber daran konnte ich nichts ändern – jedenfalls im Moment nicht.

Als ich mich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte ging ich schnell auf ihn zu, packte Severus an den Schultern und wollte ihn zurück in den Stuhl drücken um ihn zu beruhigen, aber mit einer unnatürlichen Kraft entriss er sich meinem Griff und wich an die Wand zurück.

„Was soll das, Lupin?" zischte er mich wütend an.

„Severus, ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

„Helfen? Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann lass mich in Ruhe."

Ich ließ von ihm ab, ging einen Schritt nach hinten und sagte schließlich: „Was ist nur los mit dir, Severus? Wir alle wollen dir nur helfen, doch du weist uns immer nur ab…"

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf und langsam wich ein Teil der entstandenen Wut aus seinem Gesicht, doch er blieb immer noch regungslos stehen.

Nach einer längeren Zeit, in der ich hoffte, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wagte ich es wieder zu ihm zu gehen. Severus wandte sein Gesicht von mir ab, schwarze Strähnen fielen wie ein undurchdringlicher Vorhang nach vorne und seine Stimme klang leise und müde: „Lass mich bitte alleine, Remus. Kümmere dich nicht um Sachen, die dich nichts angehen und...", einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, bevor er weiter sprach, „...viel zu gefährlich für dich sind."

Für heute Nacht war es also vorbei. Ich wusste, dass ich nichts mehr erreichen würde außer, seine Wut noch mehr zu schüren und das wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern. Also musste ich mich wohl oder übel zurück ziehen, wie es aussah. Ich nickte niedergeschlagen, warf noch einen letzten, besorgten Blick auf den Meister der Zaubertränke und verließ mit schnellen Schritten ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kälte der Kerker. Die Flasche Rotwein ließ ich bewusst auf seinem Schreibtisch zurück und die schwere Holztür, die mir schon so oft das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, ließ ich sehr leise ins Schloss fallen. Heute hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, mit ihm zu reden, doch falls er glaubte mich schon losgeworden zu sein, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Meine Zeit würde schon noch kommen und ich hatte im Gefühl, dass ich darauf nicht mehr allzu lange warten musste.

Oben an der Treppe drehte ich mich noch einmal um.

„Warum, Severus? Warum du?"

Schnellen Schrittes ging ich durch die leeren Gänge der Schule, durchquerte die Große Halle und öffnete das große Eichenportal. Ich musste über viele Dinge nachdenken und konnte unmöglich schlafen. Außerdem würde es bald hell werden und so entschloss ich mich, noch etwas über das Gelände von Hogwarts zu streifen.

oOo

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Toll. Wirklich fabelhaft. Das hatte mir an diesem Abend gerade noch gefehlt. Lupin vor meiner Tür mit dem Wissen was ich war und dann auch noch ein Angriff seines bescheuerten Werwolfes. Wegen diesem Vieh hatte ich jetzt rasende Kopfschmerzen. Spätestens jetzt musste er es endgültig wissen. Super. Wie förmlich er es doch ausgedrückt hatte…

_„..nicht mehr menschlich bist..."_

Wie reizend und so überaus zuvorkommend. Was er wohl gesagt hätte, wenn ich mit der Hiobsbotschaft gekommen wäre, niemals vollkommen menschlich gewesen zu sein? Das hätte ihn wahrscheinlich wortwörtlich umgehauen, wenn man bedachte, dass er jetzt schon ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen gewesen war…!

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen massierte ich meine rechte Schläfe, betrat mit geschlossenen Augen das Bad und stützte mich schließlich mit beiden Händen auf dem Waschbecken ab. Die Kühle des Porzellans tat mir gut und ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Mein Spiegelbild war verschwommen, kaum sichtbar und an manchen Stellen wirkte es so, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. Es wunderte mich ehrlich gesagt, dass man überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte! Normaleweise hätte das nicht sein dürfen, aber was war in letzter Zeit schon „normal"? Dafür hatte ich genau so wenig eine Erklärung wie für den unangenehmen „Zwischenfall" vor einigen Minuten. Dieser bescheuerte Werwolf…

_„Dein Spiegelbild verschwindet immer mehr!",_ dachte ich und konnte ein weiteres, frustriertes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das entwickelte sich ja alles einfach wunderbar…

Meine sonst so bösartig glitzernden Augen waren leer und kalt. Meine Haut schneeweiß. Entsetzt blickte ich mich an. Warum? Warum ich? Warum musste ich dieses schwere Schicksal erleiden?

„Warum?!" brüllte ich laut in den Raum hinein, fast so, als erwarte ich eine Antwort.

Ich griff nach allem, was ich kriegen konnte und schleuderte es wutentbrannt gegen die Wand. Glas zersplitterte und überall lagen schillernde Scherben auf dem Boden. In meiner Wut griff ich mir eine größere Scherbe, ließ mich an der Wand herunter gleiten und schob den rechten Ärmel meines Umhanges hinauf.

„Warum ich?" flüsterte ich noch einmal und begann, mir kleine Schnitte mit der Scherbe in die Finger, die Handflächen und die Arme zu schneiden...

Schmerz war etwas, mit dem ich umgehen konnte. Ein ständiger Wegbegleiter, der mir immer wieder zeigte, wo mein Platz war und welchen Weg ich gewählt hatte. Mir war völlig klar, dass mein Verhalten dem eines vollkommen Wahnsinnigen glich, doch für diese Nacht schien sich mein Verstand verabschiedet zu haben. Ich brauchte den Schmerz, um in die Gegenwart zurück zu finden und sicher zu sein, dass in mir noch irgendwo Irgendetwas war, das…lebte.

Es waren keine tiefen Schnitte, doch das Blut begann gleich daraus zu tropfen und ohne, dass ich gegen diesen Reflex etwas hätte unternehmen können, beugte ich mein Gesicht nach unten und ließ meine Zunge über die dunkelroten Tropfen gleiten. Ich schmeckte die süßliche Kupfernote, roch das meine Sinne betörende Aroma und biss mir in die eigene Hand, um aus diesem Rausch wieder heraus zu kommen. Ich dürfte dem Verlangen nicht nachgeben – niemals!

War ich nun vollständig verrückt? - Und wenn schon, es würde doch sowieso niemanden stören…

Ich kam gegen diesen Geruch und den Geschmack auf meiner Zunge einfach nicht an, hörte einen seltsamen Laut, der wie ein Wimmern klang und konnte nicht sagen, ob er aus meiner eigenen Kehle gekommen war, die mir auf einmal so schmerzend trocken vorkam. Ich brauchte mehr Blut, und wenn es nur mein eigenes war…

Ich schnitt mir immer längere Wunden in den Arm und leckte das daraus tropfende Blut auf, bis er schließlich ganz zerkratzt war, und ließ geschockt die Scherbe zu Boden gleiten, die laut klirrend zersprang.

Was hatte ich getan?

Ich blickte meinen Arm noch einen kurzen Moment lang an, bevor ein brennender Schmerz ihn durchfuhr und die Wunden sich langsam wieder schlossen. Ich ließ mich zur Seite kippen und schloss gequält die Augen, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, den roten Schleier über meinen Augen abzuwerfen und mich auf den Heilungsprozess zu konzentrieren. Bei einem reinen Vampir ging es viel schneller und die Regeneration begann sofort, doch auch, wenn ich teilweise ein Mensch war, so beherrschte mein Körper dennoch einige Eigenschaften des Vampirs, wenn sie auch nicht so ausgereift waren.

Ich spürte, wie warme Tränen an meinen Wangen hinunter liefen und auf den kalten Steinboden tropften. Sie vermischten sich mit in verschiedenen Farben schillernden Zaubertränken und einer schwarzen Substanz, von der ich in diesem Moment nicht sagen konnte, was genau sie war, und bildeten eine glitzernde Flüssigkeit, die fast wie mein dunkles Blut aussah, welches ich zuvor aufgeleckt hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so dalag, doch auf einmal wurden meine Augenlider so entsetzlich schwer, dass ich dem Drang, sie einfach zu schließen, nachgab. Ich fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf – mein erster seit Wochen.

Die Müdigkeit hatte gesiegt...für diese Nacht.

* * *

_Reinadoreen: _Herzlich Willkommen bei "The Way of a Deatheater"! Schön, dass Du auch den Weg hierher gefunden hast! Warum Severus den Vampir unterdrückt, wird noch erklärt, keine Angst ;-). Aber rechne lieber nicht allzu früh mit der Antwort...!

* * *


	7. Der schwarze Nebel

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 7

Titel: Der schwarze Nebel

* * *

Es war ein kühler, blasser Morgen und weiß glitzerndes Eis bedeckte die Landschaft rund um Hogwarts. Die Luft war kalt und erzählte vom bald eintretenden Winter und den ersten Schneeflocken, die nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würden.

Drinnen im Schloss war es jedoch warm, überall prasselten Feuer in den großen Kaminen und ein neuer Unterrichtstag stand bevor. Laut schreiend, drängelnd und sich gegenseitig auf die Füße tretend stürmten die Schüler von Hogwarts in ihre Klassenräume. In manchen Ecken wurden noch eilig die letzten Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben oder aber der neuste Klatsch und Tratsch verbreitet, wozu man beim Frühstück nicht mehr gekommen war. Überall herrschte reges Treiben und die Luft war erfüllt von lautem Stimmengewirr.

Nur jene, die Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Severus Snape hatten, gingen normalerweise schweigend die steinernen Stufen in die Kerker hinab und stellten sich nur leise flüsternd vor die noch verschlossene Klassentür. Doch heute war nicht einer dieser „normalen" Tage. Heute hatte die fünfte Klasse der Gryffindors zusammen mit der fünften von Slytherin in den ersten beiden Stunden Unterricht bei Severus Snape und so war es nicht weit her mit dem leisen Geflüster. Reibereien und eine extrem aufgeladene Stimmen waren vorprogrammiert und lagen bei diesen beiden Klassen an der Tagesordnung.  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy übertrafen die anderen Schüler bei weitem, indem sie sich beinahe eine handgreifliche Prügelei lieferten, hätten Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger sie nicht im letzten Moment davon abgehalten, in dem sie Harry Potter an seinem Umhang festhielten, so dass dieser sich nicht auf Malfoy hatte stürzen können. So waren es lediglich tödliche Blicke und wütendes Zischen, die zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten ausgetauscht wurden.

Die Beleidigungen steigerten sich mittlerweile in ernst gemeinte Drohungen und viele der Schüler wollten schon ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, als eine kalte, emotionslose Stimme durch die Kerker hallte und sie alle erstarren ließ.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, ist hier los?"

Snape, der gerade die steinernen Stufen hinunter gegangen kam blickte abwechselnd die Gryffindors und seine Slytherins an. Mit seiner schneeweißen, dünnen Hand zeigte er auf Malfoy und flüsterte bedrohlich leise:

„Erklären Sie mir sofort, was hier unten vorgefallen ist, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy begann mit deutlich hörbarer, unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme alles zu erzählen, wie es seiner Meinung nach vorgefallen war, doch seine Sicht der Dinge entsprach natürlich noch nicht einmal im Geringsten der Meinung der Gryffindors, die natürlich lauthals ihre Version der Geschichte erzählen wollten, als Snape die Hand hob und ihnen allen damit das Wort abschnitt. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen gefährlich und die bleichen Lippen hatte er zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst.

„Sollte ich noch einmal hier herunter kommen und es herrscht so ein Gebrüll, dann wird das den Verantwortlichen teuer zu stehen kommen, haben Sie das alle verstanden?!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schritt er an den Schülern vorbei, zog eine weite Welle schwarzen Stoffes hinter sich her und öffnete mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand die Tür des Klassenzimmers, welche sich langsam mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete. Bevor er jedoch als Erstes den Raum betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um, die Schüler in seiner Nähe blieben ruckartig stehen und zogen ängstlich die Köpfe ein. Ein spöttisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, welches umrahmt war von langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen.

„Ach so ja, bevor ich es vergesse. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Snape lächelte bedrohlich, als er die entsetzten Gesichter der Gryffindors sah, die nicht den Mut hatten sich mit dem gefürchteten Lehrer für Zaubertränke anzulegen und stattdessen wütend auf ihre Plätze gingen. Snape stellte sich vorne an sein Pult, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal langsam, durchdringend und angsteinflößend durch die Reihen wandern, bevor er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Pult setzte und die Stunde begann…

Heute sollten die fünften Klassen von Gryffindor und Slytherin ihren ersten, tödlichen Trank brauen. Nach dieser Offenbarung war ein leises Raunen durch die Menge gegangen, doch schwarze, blitzende Augen hatten jedes mögliche Wort bereits im Keim erstickt.

„Das Zaubereiministerium meinte, ich solle anfangen, euch die wahre Macht der Zaubertränke beizubringen, aber bei dem Wissensstand vieler Schüler in diesem Kurs..." Snape warf Neville Longbottom einen bösartigen Blick zu, worauf dieser beschämt den Kopf sinken ließ, "...halte ich das für keine gute Idee. Dennoch sind diese ignoranten Stümper der Meinung, dass es gerade jetzt, wo _Voldemort_...", viele der Schüler zuckten zusammen, als der Professor den Namen Dessen - der – nicht – genannt – werden – darf mit einer seltsamen Betonung aussprach,",...wieder stärker wird, wichtig ist euch zu lehren, welche Macht Zaubertränke haben."

Hermine Granger runzelte leicht die Stirn, horchte jedoch auf und schaute interessiert nach vorne.

„Sag mal, Hermine, spinnst du? Dieser schleimigen Fledermaus ist alles zuzutrauen! Womöglich nutzt er die Gunst der Stunde noch, um uns alle zur Strecke zu bringen – mit der offiziellen Erlaubnis des Ministeriums!", flüsterte Ron Weasley ihr ins Ohr, doch Snape hatte ihn genau gehört.

„Mr. Weasley, wenn Sie eine Ihrer ach so 'geistreichen' Ideen haben, dann sollten Sie diese laut von sich geben oder den Mund halten, wobei die letztere Variante besser für uns alle wäre!"

Rons Gesicht wurde dunkelrot und biss sich extrem mit seinen feuerroten Haaren. Die Slytherins fingen an leise und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen zu kichern, was sie aber schnell wieder sein ließen, als ihr Hauslehrer ihnen einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung ließ es Snape jedoch auf diesem Kommentar beruhen und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, Ron Weasley noch mehr zu demütigen.

„Ich werde Sie alle nun zu Paaren zusammenstellen und wir werden den Trank dann gemeinsam herstellen! Ich rate Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal, sich genau zu konzentrieren, denn der geringste Fehler könnte heute…tödlich enden. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

Wieder umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen seine schmalen Lippen und Professor Snape stellte immer einen seiner Slytherins zu einem Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom wurde von ihm sogar zu Vincent Crabbe gestellt, welcher daraufhin schadenfroh auf Neville hinab blickte, der ängstlich das Gesicht verzog.

Dann ging es los...

oOo

„Ich habe noch nie einen so schwierigen Trank gesehen!" flüsterte Hermine Granger immer wieder leise.

Neville Longbottom schaute oft nervös zu Snape herüber, der durch die Reihen ging und seine Kommentare zu den verschiedenen Arbeiten der Schüler gab. Draco Malfoy, der zusammen mit Hermine Granger arbeitete, warf immer wieder einen misstrauischen Blick in den Kessel, dessen Inhalt nun von gelb in dunkelblau umgesprungen war. Auch sein Blick ging immer wieder in Richtung seines Hauslehrers, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser weit genug von ihnen entfernt war, sollte ihr Trank noch nicht dem Beispiel im Buch entsprechen. Er selbst und das Mädchen aus Gryffindor waren die besten Schüler dieses Kurses, doch der Trank, den sie brauen sollte, schien selbst ihm gemeinsames Können zu übersteigen. Und so eine Doppelstunde konnte erschreckend lang werden, wenn man ständig Gefahr ließ, dem Spott des Zaubertränkemeisters ausgesetzt zu werden. Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den dickflüssigen Inhalt des Kessels, der nun im Minutentakt die Farbe wechselte.

„Granger, bist du dir sicher, dass der Trank DAS machen sollte?"

Hermine warf einen verzweifelten Blick an die Tafel und danach in ihr Buch.

„Ich weiss es nicht genau, Malfoy. Im Buch steht nichts davon, dass er nicht die Farbe wechseln darf, also wird es schon richtig sein…hoffe ich…"

Draco Malfoy blinzelte einmal kurz und zischte mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme:

„Du _hoffst _es?!"

Hermine und Draco jedoch hatten innerhalb der Gruppen die wenigsten Probleme, bei den Anderen gab es deutlich schlimmere Abweichungen als nur eine ständig wechselnde Farbe.

Ron Weasley und Gregory Goyle prügelten sich gerade darum, ob der Trank nun schweinchenrosa oder fliederfarben aussehen musste und Neville Longbottom war damit beschäftigt, Crabbe auszuweichen, der ihm mit der Messingkelle immer wieder versuchte eine runterzuhauen.

Ein ersticktes Röcheln war zu hören, als dieser ihm stattdessen den Hals zuhielt und es dem Gryffindor nicht gelang, sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff zu befreien. Hermine Granger hatte schon den Zauberstab erhoben und wollte ihrem Hauskameraden gerade zu Hilfe eilen, als sie mitten in der Bewegung stoppte und Crabbe augenblicklich den Hals seines „Opfers" losließ.

„Schluss damit! Sie sollen Tränke brauen und sich nicht gegenseitig an den Hals gehen!"

Snapes mahnende Stimme hallte von den steinernen Kerkerwänden wider und sofort herrschte Totenstille im Kerker. Nachdem der Professor vielen Schülern noch einen mahnenden, wütenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, ging es schließlich weiter.

Die Schüler schnitten Kräuter, maßen Flüssigkeiten ab und rührten immer wieder unsicher in ihren Tränken.

„Zum Teufel mit diesen Doppelstunden!", murmelte Ron Weasley Harry Potter zu, der hinter ihm zusammen mit Morag McDougal eine Gruppe bildete.

„Glaubst du, dass dieser Trank wirklich tödlich ist?", meinte Harry zu Ron und deutete mit seiner Kelle auf den Messingkessel vor ihm, auf dessen Inhalt sich Blumenmuster in verschiedenen Farben zu bilden anfingen. Rons Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

„Na ja, wenigstens ist euer Trank flüssig! Schau dir nur unseren an..."

Er drückte die rötliche Kupferkelle in den Trank, was sich jedoch als äußert schwierig erwies, denn der war noch um einiges zäher als der Vielsaft-Trank, den Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und er vor drei Jahren in einem verlassenen Mädchenklo gebraut hatten. Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass in diesem Fall die Kelle aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht mehr herauszubekommen war.

Beide warfen sich verzweifelte Blicke zu und wollten sich gerade wieder ihren Tränken widmen, als ein lautes Zischen sie aufschauen ließ. Neville Longbottoms und Vincent Crabbes Trank hatte heftig an zu blubbern und zu zischen begonnen.  
Snape, der am anderen Ende des Raums bei Seamus Finnigan und Millicent Bullstrode gestanden hatte, versuchte so schnell wie möglich zu dem mittlerweile rauchenden Kessel zu gelangen, doch wild kreischende, hustende Schüler versperrten ihm den Weg und verhinderten so, dass der Professor den verunglückten Kessel noch rechtzeitig erreichen konnte.

Nun fing der mehr als nur etwas verunglückter Trank auch noch an überzulaufen und verbreitete dichten, schwarzen Nebel. Keiner wußte so recht, was er in dieser Situation zu tun hatte und selbst Hermine Granger wusste keinen passenden Zauberspruch, um den Nebel zu bekämpfen, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in dem Klassenraum verteilte und ihnen allen die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Ihre Augen tränten, auf der Haut bildeten sich rötliche Blasen und mit lautem Krachen stolperten die Schüler über Tische und Bänke in dem Versucht, durch die Klassenzimmertür nach draußen zu gelangen.

„Alle raus hier, schnell!", schrie Snape, der gerade dabei war seine Schüler in die Richtung zu dirigieren, in der scheinbar die erhoffte Tür lag. „Lauft zu Madame Pomfrey und holt den Direktor! Ich versuche mich so lange um den Trank zu kümmern!"

Laut schreiend liefen alle aus dem Klassenzimmer und die steinerne Treppe hinauf, bis auf...

„Mr. Weasley...Sie sollten doch hier raus!" rief Snape hustend, als er Ron Weasley sah, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand und sich panisch im Zimmer umsah, so weit dies noch möglich war.

„Aber Sir, Draco Malfoy ist noch im Raum..."

Snape nickte und rief mit rauer Stimme: "Ist gut, Mr. Weasley. Ich kümmere mich darum. Holen Sie jetzt endlich Dumbledore!"

Ron nickte und mit einem letzten, besorgten Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor, den er inmitten des schwarzen Nebels kaum noch erkennen konnte, stürmte auch er aus den Kerkern, die steinernen Stufen hinauf.

oOo

_Erzählt von Ron Weasley:_

Schnaufend und außer Atem erreichte ich endlich den Eingang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Rutschend stoppte ich vor dem Eingang und...verdammt, ich kannte das Passwort ja gar nicht! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Der Verzweiflung nahe begann ich nun wie verrückt Süßigkeiten aufzuzählen, denn Harry hatte mir einmal gesagt, dass der Direktor immer nur Süßigkeiten als Passwort benutzte.

Ich war kurz davor den steinernen Wasserspeier zu verfluchen, der sich sichtlich darüber amüsierte, dass ich das Passwort nicht kannte, als hinter mir auf einmal eine strenge Frauenstimme ertönte, die ich nur zu gut kannte: Professor McGonagall, unsere Hauslehrerin.

„Mr. Weasley, was zum...?"

„Keine Zeit Professor!", unterbrach ich sie hektisch, als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte und versuchte, wieder halbwegs zu Atem zu kommen. „Unten beim Zaubertränkeunterricht ist ein tödlicher Trank außer Kontrolle geraten und Professor Snape hat uns alle so schnell wie möglich aus den Kerkern geschickt, aber Malfoy hat es nicht geschafft und jetzt sind sie noch unten und..."

All das sprudelte in einem einzigen Japsen nach Luft aus mir heraus, doch meine Hauslehrerin verstand sofort und meinte ebenso schnell: "Holen Sie sofort den Direktor! Ich gehe schon einmal voraus und sehe, was ich tun kann um zu helfen."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon los rennen, als ich ihr noch hinterher rief: "Aber Professor, das Passwort..."

„...lautet Schokoladenplätzchen!", schrie sie und war schon im nächsten Moment um die Ecke gebogen.

Ich fühlte mich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als ich mich umdrehte und der verdammten, steinernen Skulptur das Passwort nannte. Na klasse! DARAUF hätte ich ja auch kommen können - jedenfalls früher oder später…

Ich hetzte die steinernen Stufen zum Büro des Direktors hinauf, machte dabei mehr als einmal unliebsam Bekanntschaft mit der harten Wand und warf mich, oben angekommen, mit einem lauten Krachen das Büro des Direktors.  
Professor Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, schreckte hoch und sah mich verwundert an. Scheinbar war er zuvor in etwas vertieft gewesen, doch als er den panischen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht bemerkte fragte er irritiert:

„Mr. Weasley, was ist passiert?"

Völlig außer Atem presste ich die Worte heraus, zwischendurch immer Luft holend, so dass ich keinen einzigen kompletten Satz heraus bekam.

„Kerker...Zaubertränkeunterricht...tödlicher Trank...explodiert...Malfoy und Snape... noch unten..."

Der Direktor sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich dem alten Mann nicht mehr zugetraut hätte und lief Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und rief:

„Mr. Weasley, gehen Sie bitte sofort Madame Pomfrey holen und schicken Sie diese zu den Kerkern!"  
„Professor Snape hat den Rest der Klasse schon zu ihr geschickt!", erwiderte ich, wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen, und machte Anstalten, dem Direktor zu folgen.

Dieser nickte, schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf.

„In Ordnung, dann gehen Sie bitte zum Rest ihres Kurses und warten am besten in der großen Halle oder ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, bis wir zu Ihnen kommen!"

Auch, wenn mir diese Anweisung nicht wirklich gefiel, nickte ich ergeben und irgendwie auch dankbar dafür, dass man mir eine scheinbar unendlich schwere Last von den Schultern genommen hatte. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich mit einem Mal besser.

Ich machte mich so schnell es ging auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, wobei mich eine einzige Frage den ganzen Weg über quälend beschäftigte: Was würde jetzt wohl passieren?

_Erzählt von Minerva McGonagall:_

Von Anfang an war Severus dagegen gewesen, jetzt schon mit den tödlichen Tränken anzufangen und da war er nicht der Einzige gewesen. Auch Albus, ich und die anderen Lehrer hielten es für viel zu gefährlich, einer fünften Klasse schon tödliche Tränke beizubringen, aber das Ministerium hatte darauf bestanden und so wurde es dann auch beschlossen. Das war mal wieder typisch. Das Ministerium beschloss etwas und die Meinung der Anderen zählte nicht. Noch nicht einmal, wenn es der Direktor von Hogwarts oder der Meister der Zaubertränke waren.

Ich hetzte die Treppe hinunter und durch die schwach erleuchteten Gänge. Ob Albus schon da war? Im Gegensatz zu mir kannte er fast alle Geheimgänge des Schlosses...

Als ich um die letzte Ecke bog, von wo aus man die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker schon sehen konnte, blieb ich entsetzt stehen. Es war schlimmer, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte…!

Der ganze Gang unten musste mit schwerem, schwarzem Nebel durchflutet sein, der sich nun seinen Weg in die oberen Teile des Schlosses bahnen wollte, sich aber glücklicher Weise nur langsam verbreitete.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen starken Eindämmungszauber rund um den Gang, wo sich schon der Nebel gesammelt hatte und verstärkte diesen noch mit einem normalen Schutzzauber. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, während ich fieberhaft überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun sei.

„Oh mein Gott!", hörte ich hinter mir die Stimme von Remus Lupin. Ich drehte mich um.

„Remus, was können wir nur tun?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er es auch nicht wusste und sah besorgt an mir vorbei auf dem dichten Nebel.

„Nichts können wir tun, Minerva, außer abwarten und hoffen." Gleichzeitig drehten wir die Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
Der Direktor stand mit Madame Pomfrey etwas weiter hinter uns und musterte nun besorgt das Schauspiel, das sich vor uns abspielte.

„Aber Albus, wir müssen doch…", erwiderte Remus, während er einen panischen Blick auf die schwarze Masse vor uns warf, doch Albus schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und kam mit schweren Schritten zu uns.

„Minerva hat bereits alles getan, was wir von hier aus bewirken können! Wir wissen nicht, wie es in den Kerkern aussieht und was das für ein Nebel ist. Eventuell würde er auf unsere Zauber reagieren und was dann passiert, möchte ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen! Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke weiß, was er tut..."

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Mein Kompliment. Sie hatten es doch tatsächlich wieder geschafft. Geschafft, die ganze Sache zu vermasseln. Doch hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet? - Wohl kaum.  
Jetzt waren die Kerker mit dichtem, schwarzem Nebel geflutet und ich auch noch mitten drin. Klasse. In dem ganzen Gedränge hatten sie es auch noch geschafft, Draco Malfoy über den Haufen zu rennen, der jetzt hier irgendwo bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag.

Ich spürte, wie der Nebel anfing meine Haut schon immer mehr zu verbrennen, die nun rot und an vielen Stellen aufgeplatzt war. Ich musste mich an die Wand stützen, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich hustete, weil der Nebel mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm und sich in meine Lungen fraß. Unaufhaltsam verbrannte er meinen Körper auch von innen und ich sank an der Wand hinunter. Verzweiflung kam in mir auf, doch ich wollte das nicht zulassen! Es musste einen Weg hier heraus geben, ich musste Draco irgendwie finden!

Aber wie?

Meine Kräfte versagte immer mehr, ich konnte meinen eigenen Körper kaum noch spüren und meine Haut brannte entsetzlich, auch wenn kein einziger Laut über meine aufgeplatzten Lippen kam. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich, während ich versuchte, den Schmerz so gut es ging aus meinem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben, da er meinen Verstand behinderte und drohte, mich unter sich zu begraben.

_„Dir bleibt keine andere Wahl!"_, durchzog ein flüchtiger Gedanke meinen Geist und ich schlang die Arme fest um meinen Oberkörper, denn diese Möglichkeit würde ich noch nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen, wenn es sich bei meinen röchelnden Atemzügen um die letzten meines Lebens handeln würde, was mir in meiner momentanen Situation noch nicht einmal so abwegig erschien.

Im nächsten Moment durchfuhr eine Welle von Schmerz meinen Körper und ich stöhnte leise auf. Ich zitterte und mein Blut, so kam es mir vor, schien zu kochen. Die Verbrennungen in und an meinem Körper schlossen sich noch im selben Augenblick, wie sie entstanden waren, doch der Nebel fraß sich immer weiter in meine Haut. Die Regeneration kostete mich Unmengen an Kraft und so schaffte ich es nur mit großer Mühe, mich an der Kerkerwand stützend wieder in eine halbwegs gerade Lage zu stellen.

Ich musste Draco finden, um jeden Preis!

Langsam und geschwächt durchquerte ich den Kerker, während meine letzten Kraftreserven mich immer mehr verließen. Schon sehr bald würde ich hier einfach zusammen klappen und ob ich dann verbrannte, oder aber erstickte, erschien mir im Moment noch nicht sonderlich klar. Alleine die Tatsache jedoch, dass ich über so etwas nachdachte, zeigte mir deutlich, in welchem Zustand sich nicht nur mein Körper befand.

Immer darauf bedacht, nicht gegen die Tische zu laufen, glitt ich mit meinen Händen an der Wand entlang, doch selbst durch meine geschärften Sinne hätte ich Draco durch diesen dichten Nebel nicht bemerkt, wäre ich nicht fast über seinen bewegungslosen Körper gestolpert.

Mehr blind als sehend tastete ich nach seinem schmalen Körper, hob ihn hoch und drohte, unter seinem Gewicht zusammen zu brechen, doch auf wackeligen Beinen blieb ich dennoch stehen. Meine Wunden schlossen sich immer noch selbst, doch jedes Mal wurde die Haut gleich darauf wieder verbrannt und die Regeneration musste von neuem beginnen, wurde mit jeder weiteren Heilung langsamer. Wie lange würde mein Körper das noch mitmachen?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Leider.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es schließlich doch noch bis zur Tür, die scheinbar nur wenige Schritte entfernt gewesen war. Ich stemmte meinen ganzen Körper gegen die halb geschlossene Tür, stolperte hinaus auf den Gang und hustete einige Male. Mein ganzer Hals schien zu brennen und kurz durchzog die Frage meinen Geist, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn ich mich jetzt einfach auf den Boden sinken lassen würde und mich nicht mehr regte. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und biss mir die ohnehin schon aufgesprungene Lippe noch blutiger. An so etwas dürfte ich noch nicht einmal denken! Niemals!  
Ich schleppte mich und Draco weiter, bis ich die steinernen Stufen an meinen Füßen spürte. Gott sei Dank, dass ich mich hier unten so gut auskannte, sonst hätte ich diese wahrscheinlich nie gefunden! Ich kämpfte mich jede Stufe hinauf, wobei ich zwei Mal fast nach vorne gekippt wäre.

Immer wieder stolperte ich, drohte den bewusstlosen Körper aus meinen Armen zu verlieren und zu fallen – aber ich blieb stehen, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz gerade. Ich hatte die letzte Stufe erreicht und bemerkte am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung, dass der Nebel hier oben nicht so dicht war wie unten. Mein Blick wurde immer trüber und meine letzte Kraft wich gerade aus meinem Körper, als ich sie sah....

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin.

Oder waren das alles nur Trugbilder, erzeugt durch meinen geschwächten, verletzten Zustand?

Ich klammerte mich an das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, welches mir noch geblieben war und zwang meinen Körper dazu, die letzten Schritte auch noch zu schaffen, den Blick nun fest nach vorne gerichtet. Albus, Minerva und Remus schienen vor einer Art Schutzzauber zu stehen, der den Nebel daran hinderte, ins Schloss vorzudringen. Das war das Letzte, was sich sah und woran ich mich erinnern konnte, als meine Knie nun vollends unter mir nachgaben und ich in eine tiefe, schwarze Unendlichkeit gezogen wurde.

* * *


	8. Alte Feinde

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 8

Titel: Alte Feinde

* * *

_Erzählt von Remus Lupin:_

Seit drei Tagen war Severus nun schon bewusstlos. Fast ohne Pause hatte ich zusammen mit Albus an seinem Bett gesessen und gehofft, dass er durchkommt. Draco Malfoy war vor wenigen Stunden erwacht und erholte sich jetzt auf der Krankenstation. Sein Zustand war bei weitem nicht so kritisch gewesen, wie der von Severus.

Ich hatte Albus vor einiger Zeit in seine Räume geschickt, damit er wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekam, doch ich musste ihm versprechen, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen, falls etwas nicht stimmte.

Natürlich hätten wir auch Severus auf der Krankenstation behandeln sollen, doch sobald es uns gelungen war, den schwarzen Nebel vollkommen zu beseitigen, hatten wir ihn in seine eigenen Räume gebracht in der Hoffnung, es würde etwas an seinem Zustand ändern. Severus hasste die Krankenstation, denn in seinen Augen war ein Aufenthalt dort ein Zeichen von Schwäche – und so etwas dürfte er sich niemals erlauben – glaubte er.

Ich griff in die grob gearbeitete Tonschüssel mit Wasser, die neben mir auf dem Nachttisch stand, und griff nach dem nassen, schweren Stofftuch, mit dem ich Severus das Gesicht kühlen wollte. Ich hob die Hand um ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, doch sobald ich seine Haut berührt hatte zog ich sie erschrocken wieder zurück.

Sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen!

Schnell rief ich einen Hauselfen und schickte ihn zuerst zu Madame Pomfrey, danach zu Albus.

Als der Hauself um die Ecke und in einem der Geheimgänge verschwunden war, wandte ich mich wieder zu Severus. Verzweiflung ließ meine Stimme zittern und irgendwie rau klingen.

„Severus? Verdammt noch mal...Severus?"

Ich schlug ihm ganz leicht auf die Wange, die immer noch glühte, in der Hoffnung, diese Berührung würde ihn zu irgendeiner Regung zwingen. Doch nichts geschah.

„Severus, komm schon...", flehte ich, doch noch immer rührte er sich keinen Millimeter.

Es war hoffnungslos.

Ich entschloss mich, ihm weiter das Gesicht zu kühlen, bis Poppy und Albus kamen. Was sollte ich auch sonst machen? Meinen Blick hatte ich dabei auf seine dürre, bleiche Hand geheftet, immer noch in der Hoffnung, er würde wenigstens seine Fingerspitze ein wenig bewegen zum Zeichen, dass er mich verstanden hatte, doch vergebens.

Ich hatte das Tuch gerade wieder in die Schüssel getaucht, als auch schon die Tür aufflog und Albus hereingestürmt kam. Über seinem Schlafanzug hatte er nur schnell seinen Umhang geworfen.

„Remus, was ist los?", fragte er mit einem panischen Blick auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Körper vor mir, während er sich zu Severus auf die Bettkante setzte und, genau wie ich zuvor, eine Hand auf dessen glühende Stirn legte.

Ich schluckte und versuchte damit, den Klos, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte, los zu werden, doch auch damit hatte ich keinen sonderlichen Erfolg.

Was sollte ich sagen? Die Wahrheit, das war klar, doch irgendwie konnte ich es nicht. Wie er mich so mit seinen traurigen, blauen Augen ansah, wäre ich am liebsten in Grund und Boden versunken, aber eine Lüge würde uns allen nicht helfen können.

„Severus hat sehr hohes Fieber bekommen", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und spürte, wie meine Stimme zum Ende des Satzes hin immer leise geworden war. Albus' sonst so strahlende Augen hatten einen matten Schimmer angenommen und wirkten erschreckend stumpf. Er nahm die entsetzlich dünne Hand von Severus in die seine.

„Hast du Poppy schon benachrichtigt?"

„Ja, sie sollte bald hier sein!", erwiderte ich leise und schluckte erneut.

Der Direktor nickte und nahm mir das nasse Tuch, welches ich eben schon benutzt hatte, aus der Hand. Er legte es wieder in die Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und danach auf die Stirn von Severus.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging, so erschien es mir, bis wir plötzlich Schritte von draußen hörten, ganz so, als würde jemand laufen. Das musste Poppy sein!

Ich eilte zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ eine schnaufende Madame Pomfrey herein, die eine große Tasche um die Schulter trug. Sie nickte mir kurz zu und eilte dann weiter zu Albus und Severus.

Als sie den Meister der Zaubertränke sah schlug sie entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Ihr geschulter Blick schien die Situation sofort erfasst zu haben und ich atmete beinahe erleichtert aus. Vielleicht war das Fieber gar nicht so schlimm, wie wir annahmen?

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie und begann direkt mit ihrer Untersuchung.

Da hatte ich wohl zu früh Hoffnung geschöpft, wie mir schien…leider…

Minuten verstrichen, in denen niemand von uns auch nur ein einziges Wort sprach und ich unruhig durch den Raum wanderte, als Poppy sich aufrichtete und scheinbar begann, etwas in ihrer Tasche zu suchen.

„Und?" fragte ich, als Poppy sich zu mir und Albus umdrehte.

„Wovon, glaubst du, kommt das Fieber?"

Der Direktor hielt noch immer Severus' Hand und blickte nur kurz auf, als Poppy den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Remus. Fest steht, dass es unmöglich nur von dem Nebel sein kann, denn wir wissen ja alle, wie resistent der Meister der Zaubertränke gegen diese Art von Magie ist..."

Sie warf Albus einen besorgten Blick zu und fuhr an mich gewandt fort: "Es muss hier unten noch etwas anderes passiert sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, denn ich verstand absolut nicht, was sie meinte und wovon sie sprach.

„Aber…was können wir tun?"

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Ich gebe ihm einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen und das Fieber, der ihm hoffentlich helfen wird wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden. Danach können wir nur noch hoffen..."

Sie holte eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche, in der sich eine klare, weinrote Flüssigkeit befand und reichte sie Albus.

„Diese Flasche muss er ganz austrinken!"

Der Direktor nahm sie an sich, entkorkte sie und flößte Severus den Inhalt ein. Mit einem knappen Nicken bedankte er sich bei Madame Pomfrey, die sich mit einem ernsthaft bemühten Lächeln zur Tür umdrehte.

Bei mir angekommen flüsterte sie: „Pass bitte auf Albus auf, Remus. Severus' Zustand macht ihm schwer zu schaffen und ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie beide!"

Sie nickte mir noch einmal kurz zu, verschwand mit einem leisen Rascheln ihres Gewandes und schloss geräuschlos die Tür hinter sich. Ich seufzte leise, ging zu Albus und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Wen von uns beiden ich mit dieser Geste mehr beruhigen wollte, hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht eindeutig sagen können.

„Er wird es schon schaffen, Albus. Severus war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur!"

Sein Nicken war lediglich eine leichte Andeutung, doch es war mehr, als das womit ich gerechnet hatte. Die ganze Zeit über wirkte er wie versteinert, während er die dünne Hand seines Schützlings hielt und ab und zu leicht über den schneeweißen Handrücken strich.

„Warum, Remus? Wovon hat er dieses hohe Fieber nur bekommen?"

Er sah mich fragend, fast flehend an.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht", sagte ich leise, doch eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf schimpfte mich in diesem Moment einen Lügner.

Wusste ich es wirklich nicht?

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurde in mir das Gefühl, dass ich die Antwort auf diese Fragen wusste, aber sie schien mir immer wieder zu entgleiten, sobald ich die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Ein leises Stöhnen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Severus.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihm um zu sehen, was los war.

Severus war nun schweißgebadet und selbst in der kurzen Entfernung, die uns voneinander trennte, konnte ich die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging, spüren. Er öffnete ein wenig die Augen und blickte zuerst Albus, der ihm noch immer das Gesicht kühlte, und dann mich an. Severus verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und schloss die Augen wieder. Ihm schien das wenige Kerzenlicht schon in den Augen zu brennen.

Erschreckend.

„Schhhh, Severus. Ganz ruhig", sagte Albus mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme.

„Es wird alles wieder gut..."

Man sah dem Direktor deutlich an, dass er selbst nicht richtig daran glauben konnte, doch er fuhr mit ziemlich klarer, nur schwach zitternder Stimme fort:

„Du hast sehr hohes Fieber bekommen und befindest dich in deinen Räumen. Wir dachten, es wäre Dir lieber als die Krankenstation."

Albus versuchte sich an einem leichten Lächeln, welches ihm jedoch nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Ein Glück, dass Severus wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte, denn dem Direktor stand die Verzweiflung so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es auch mich schmerzte und ich erneut trocken schlucken musste.

„Wie...lange...schon?"

Severus' Stimme war selbst für mein Werwolfsgehör schwer zu verstehen, so leise sprach er.

„Drei Tage", antwortete ich an Stelle von Albus, der ins Badezimmer ging um neues Wasser in die Schale zu geben.

Severus wandte seinen Kopf langsam zu mir, öffnete seine Augen trotz der Schmerzen, die das Licht in ihnen hervorrief und blickte mich ein wenig erstaunt an, als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich auch im Raum war.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf sein Bett zu, so dass ich direkt vor ihm stand. Severus lächelte müde, als er meinen besorgten Blick sah, als wolle er sagen:

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lupin. Es sieht wahrscheinlich schlimmer aus, als es ist!"_

Hätte er wohl gerne.

Er verzog wieder das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Severus, was ist passiert, nachdem du die Schüler und Ron zu Albus und Poppy geschickt hast?"

Ich wusste, dass das, was ich hier von ihm verlangte beinahe unmöglich war bei seinem Zustand, aber ich musste es wissen. Aus irgendeinem mir selbst unbekannten Grund musste ich diese Antwort jetzt haben.

Stockend begann er zu erzählen...

„Ich bin...zurück...in die Klasse...gegangen...und...habe...nach Draco...gesucht."

Severus machte eine lange Pause, in der er die Augen schloss und vor Schmerz nun anfing zu zittern. Ich schien unter der Last meines schlechten Gewissens beinahe zusammen zu brechen. War es das alles wert? Konnten diese Antworten nicht noch warten?

„Schon gut, Severus. Du musst nicht weitererzählen. Bleib ganz ruhig" , versuchte ich seinen zitternden Körper etwas zu beruhigen und nahm seine dürre Hand in die meine, ganz so, wie Albus es zuvor getan hatt.

Dieser war inzwischen wiedergekommen und hatte sich leise hinter mich gestellt.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Er ist..."

„...einfach zu geschwächt", beendete Albus für mich den Satz.

Betroffen und voller Schuldgefühle nickte ich.

„Ja. Wenn er davor wenigstens etwas stärker gewesen wäre, aber in der letzten Zeit..."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit Severus los ist, Remus. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es, aber dem ist leider nicht so."

Traurig senkte er den Kopf und starrte irgendwo auf den Boden. Seine Augen fingen eigenartig an zu glitzern und stumme Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter.

Ich hatte Albus Dumbledore noch nie weinen gesehen, doch nun stand er vor mir und weinte.

Ich ging langsam zu ihm, nahm ihn in meine Arme und setzte mich mit Albus auf den großen, dunkelgrünen Teppich, der vor dem warmen Kamin lag. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen.

Lange saßen wir so da. Albus weinte stumm und ich versuchte ihm so gut es ging Trost zu spenden. Nach einiger Zeit spürte ich, wie er sich langsam in meine Arme sinken ließ. Er war eingeschlafen. Mit dem Ärmel meiner Robe wischte ich Albus ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, legte ihn behutsam auf den dicken, weichen Teppich, weil ich ihn nicht wecken wollte, und deckte ihn mit einer Decke zu, die ich in einem von Severus' Schränken fand.

Ich selbst legte mich auf einen der beiden Sessel, kuschelte mich so gut es ging in meinen Umhang und dachte noch ein wenig über diesen Abend nach, bevor ich schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel...

oOo

Ich schreckte hoch. Lange konnte ich noch nicht geschlafen haben, denn das Feuer im Kamin, welches ich vor wenigen Stunden entzündet hatte, brannte noch immer.

Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Ich spürte es.

Darauf bedacht, Albus nicht zu wecken, stand ich auf und sah mich im Zimmer um. Es schien niemand da zu sein außer Severus, Albus und mir, aber der Werwolf in mir sagte etwas anderes. Jemand oder etwas _war _hier gewesen, doch jetzt schien es auf einmal verschwunden zu sein.

Ich durchquerte das Zimmer und stellte mich in den Schatten des Kamins. Warum ich das tat, wusste ich nicht, aber irgendetwas in mir war der Überzeugung, dass er oder es noch, oder vielmehr _wieder_,da war.

In mir regte sich eine dunkle Vorahnung und ich drehte mich langsam zur Seite...

Ich wollte laut aufschreien, doch eine bleiche, dürre Hand legte sich auf meinen Mund. Ich blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Zauberers, der eine weite, schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte, so dass ich eigentlich nur schwarze Dunkelheit gesehen hätte, aber durch meine geschärften Augen konnte ich wenigstens Umrisse wahrnehmen.

Der eigenartige schwarze Umhang der Gestalt roch nach etwas, das ich im nicht richtig zu deuten vermochte. Dieser Geruch weckte eine große Übelkeit in mir und ich bekam kaum Luft. Ich wollte mich aus dem Griff befreien und so weit wie möglich von diesem widerlichen, beißenden Gestank wegkommen, doch die Gestalt hielt mich mit einer unnatürlichen Kraft fest. Langsam wurde alles um mich herum schwarz und ich spürte nur noch, wie ich festgehalten wurde und man mich auf den kalten Kerkerboden sinken ließ...

oOo

Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich immer noch dort, wo ich zuvor das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber wo war die schwarze Gestalt? Ich stand leise stöhnend auf, hielt mir den scherzhaft pochenden Kopf und drehte mich um, als pures Entsetzen sich in mir breit machte.

Die Gestalt stand bei Severus und schien ihm etwas zu geben. Da sie mir den Rücken zuwandte konnte ich nicht erkennen, was es war, doch etwas Gutes konnte es wohl kaum sein! Ich wollte schreien doch bekam kein Wort heraus.

Meine Stimme…

…war verschwunden.

Dieser Bastard. Na warte. Dem würde ich es schon zeigen. Ich griff an meinen Gürtel und wollte meinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch dieser war ebenfalls fort. Na super. Für wie dumm hatte ich diese Person aber auch gehalten?

Die Gestalt schien meine Bewegungen bemerkt zu haben, denn sie drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Jedenfalls glaubte ich das, denn die schwarze Kapuze verbarg noch immer ihr Gesicht.

„_Feigling!",_ dachte ich wütend und knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.

„Falls du den hier suchst, Lupin...", sie holte meinen Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang heraus, "da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Du bekommst ihn wieder, aber jetzt nicht."

Diese Stimme…

Sie kam mir so bekannt, ja fast vertraut vor. Fieberhaft durchforstete ich meine Erinnerungen auf der Suche nach dem Besitzer eben jener tiefen, leicht fauchenden Stimme und stockte schließlich.

Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Oder doch?

„Ich werde dir heute nichts tun", sagte die Gestalt nun mit leiser Stimme wie zu sich selbst, "ich möchte nur Severus helfen."

Ich sah sie ungläubig an und blinzelte einige Male, meine Gedanken fuhren noch immer Achterbahn und es fiel mir schwer, sie wenigstens halbwegs zu ordnen.

„Zum Beweis dafür werde ich dir deine Stimme zurückgeben, doch solltest du schreien..."

Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, was dann geschah. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.

Diese Stimme...

Ich nickte leicht und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion der Gestalt. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch, den ich nicht verstand und ich merkte, wie sich etwas in meinem Hals löste.

Ich sah die Gestalt prüfend an, ließ meinen Blick an jeder noch so unscheinbaren Kleinigkeit einige Sekunden verweilen und schreckte ein wenig zurück. Nun erkannte ich den tiefschwarzen Umhang und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.

Es war ein Todesser.

Um meinen Schrecken etwas zu verbergen fragte ich mit wie ich hoffte nicht ganz so zittriger Stimme:

„Wer sind Sie?"

Langsam, fast ein wenig zögernd hob sie ihre bleichen, dürren Hände und ließ die schwere Kapuze nach hinten fallen.

Entsetzt, aber auch überrascht stolperte ich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Du bist… Avery!", keuchte ich ungläubig und blinzelte einige Male.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem schmalen Gesicht und er nickte mir leicht zu.

„Du hast mich also doch noch wieder erkannt, Lupin. So sieht man sich also wieder."

„Ich dachte du wärst… tot…", sagte ich mit eigenartig tonloser Stimme.

Avery runzelte zuerst die Stirn, dann grinste er breit.

„Dann habe ich wohl irgendwie vergessen umzukippen!", meinte er spöttisch.

„Jetzt aber einmal zu wichtigeren Dingen..."

Er deutete auf Severus.

„Seit wann hat er schon so hohes Fieber?"

Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu, immer noch nicht sicher, was ich von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, wobei Avery mir einen abschätzenden Blick zuwarf und auf meine Antwort wartete.

„Seit ungefähr drei Tagen. Es wird immer schlimmer!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, genauso wie Severus es auch immer tat, wenn er überlegte oder etwas abschätzte. Das allseits bekannte Markenzeichen der berühmten Slytheringruppe, wo auch er und Severus dazu gehört hatten. So arrogant, dass es James und Sirius immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und es das bei Letzterem heute immer noch tat.

Ich musterte Avery noch einmal von oben bis unten.

Nur sehr wenige, aber entscheidende Dinge hatten sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung verändert. Komisch, wenn man bedachte, dass diese nun schon fast zwanzig Jahre her war.

Seine Haut war fast so bleich wie die von Severus und er war in all den Jahren ziemlich dünn geworden, was scheinbar mit allen dieser Gruppe geschehen sein musste, doch seine braunen Augen waren fast unverändert. Sie wirkten ein wenig verbittert, doch das dunkle Leuchten, welches er schon als Schüler gehabt hatte, war geblieben.

Was mir aber viel mehr Sorgen machte war die Tatsache, dass ein Todgeglaubter gerade in diesem Moment vor mir stand und sich mit mir unterhielt. Ich schob diesen Gedanken jedoch so gut es gerade ging zur Seite und mit ihm alle Fragen, die mir brennend auf der Zunge lagen.

„Weißt du, wodurch er dieses hohe Fieber bekommen haben könnte?"

Jetzt war die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, ob meine Vermutungen richtig waren…ob die Antwort, die mir schon die ganze Zeit über durch den Kopf ging, wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach.

Jetzt oder nie, ich musste es einfach wissen!

Wissen, ob Severus wirklich einer von ihnen war...

Und wenn ja, seit wann er es war…und warum.

Avery sah zuerst Severus und dann mich an. Ganz so, als wolle er etwas sagen, von dem er nicht wusste ob es richtig war, mir davon zu erzählen. Schließlich deutete er mit einem angedeuteten Nicken auf die beiden Sessel.

„Setzen wir uns."

„Aber was ist, wenn Albus...?" warf ich unsicher dazwischen.

Ich traute dem Ganzen nicht.

Ich traute IHM nicht!

„Keine Panik, Lupin. Der alte Narr wird nicht vor dem Morgengrauen aufwachen!"

Wut kochte in mir hoch, doch ich unterdrückte sie mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, was mir in den vergangenen Stunden geblieben war. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, Albus so zu nennen?

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen über mein wütendes Gesicht setzte er sich in einen der Sessel, sagte jedoch vorerst nichts.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...?"

Meine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bedachte mich mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Jeder hat verschiedene Meinungen über...", er musterte Albus, der immer noch schlafend auf dem Boden lag, mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck und wandte seinen Blick wieder zu mir, "...bestimmte Personen."

Ich nickte, doch in mir war noch immer die Wut darüber, wie er Albus genannt und angestarrt hatte. Ich setzte mich widerwillig in den anderen Sessel und wartete ab, was jetzt geschehen würde. Mit meinen Fragen wollte ich noch etwas warten. Vielleicht beantworteten sich diese ja bald von selbst.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte er mich schließlich und zog erneut die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand hat etwas Genaueres herausfinden können. Wir wissen nur so viel, dass es vor drei Tagen im Zaubertränkeunterricht einen Unfall gegeben hat..."

„Einen Unfall? Bei Severus Snape im Unterricht?"

Avery sah mich verwundert an, als zweifelte er an meinen gerade gehörten Worten.

„Wie das?"

„Das Ministerium hielt es für wichtig, dass gerade jetzt die Schüler mehr über die große Macht der Zaubertränke lernen sollten und so kam es dazu, dass Severus, der natürlich strikt dagegen gewesen war, genau wie wir alle, vom Ministerium überstimmt wurde und er ab jetzt schon die fünfte Klasse darin unterrichten sollte, tödliche Tränke herzustellen."

„WAAAAAASSS?" kam von meinem Gegenüber so laut, dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Was sollte dieser Schwachsinn denn? Das Ministerium hat ganz eindeutig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, was mich aber nicht sonderlich überrascht! Man kann der FÜNFTEN Klasse doch noch keine tödlichen Tränke in der Praxis beibringen! Davon kommen höchstens zwei bis drei in der SIEBTEN, aber doch nicht in der FÜNFTEN!"

Avery war nun richtig in Fahrt geraten und seine Augen funkelten bösartig.

„Genau das haben wir auch gesagt und Severus ist wegen dieser Angelegenheit sogar ins Ministerium gegangen, doch selbst das hatte nichts gebracht."

„Und warum, bitteschön, hat dann keiner auf ihn gehört? _Er _ist, wenn in den letzten Tagen kein anderer dazu ernannt wurde, was aber unmöglich ist, der Meister der Zaubertränke!"

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte und so schwieg ich.

Avery stöhnte und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er mit wutverzerrter Stimme.

„Einer der Tränke ist außer Kontrolle geraten und hat die Kerker innerhalb von Sekunden mit schwarzem Nebel geflutet. Severus hat die Schüler sofort nach oben geschickt, so dass keiner außer Draco Malfoy, der bei der Panik umgerannt wurde und das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, wirklichen Schaden genommen hat."

Er schaute mich besorgt an. Ich wusste, dass Avery ein Freund Lucius Malfoys war und sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um den Jungen machte.

„Es geht ihm wieder besser!", beruhigte ich ihn. „Er ist heute noch in der Krankenstation, um sich zu erholen, doch ihm ist, dank Severus, nicht viel passiert. Severus' Zustand kennst Du ja nun. Wir wissen nicht genau, was er hat, aber…"

Avery hob den Kopf und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Ich stockte, schaute auf den Boden und wusste nicht so genau, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

„Du vermutest etwas, Lupin!"

Sein stechender Blick schien direkt in mich hinein zu sehen.

„Ich...", begann ich stockend, doch bracht erneut ab.

„Ja?"

Ok, es reichte. Jetzt oder nie. Wenn jemand die Wahrheit wusste, dann er!

„Severus hat sich in der letzten Zeit sehr verändert", begann ich anders als eigentlich geplant.

„Er hat schon seit Tagen nicht mehr viel gegessen und kaum geschlafen."

Avery nickte langsam und schien zu überlegen. Sein Gesicht bekam einen harten Ausdruck.

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. _Es_ wird immer schlimmer…"

Er überlegte wieder kurz und öffnete dann den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, ließ es aber dann doch sein. Von seinem Verhalten alarmiert versuchte nun ich mich an einem durchdringenden Blick, doch bisher leider ohne Erfolg. Also erzählte ich weiter.

„Vor zwei Nächten habe ich ihn gesucht und schließlich auf dem Astronomieturm gesehen. Ich… Er… sah aus wie…"

Ich verstummte erneut, nun an meinem Plan zweifelnd.

Sollte ich es ihm wirklich sagen? - Wohl eher nicht. Ich traute ihm nicht und er mir wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Also, wieso weiterreden?

Aber auf der anderen Seite...

Ich war doch irgendwie froh, hier zu sitzen und mit ihm zu reden. Einem alten Schulkameraden. Einem alten Feind. Doch diese Feindschaft hatte uns gegen Ende unserer Schulzeit wohl eher zu geheimen Freunden gemacht, fand ich.

Es war schon eigenartig, wie die Dinge manchmal ihren Lauf nahmen...!

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was du gesehen hast... und was du vermutest."

Er riss mich so abrupt aus meinen Gedanken, dass ich unwillkürlich hoch schreckte. Ich blinzelte Avery an.

„Ich... er sah aus wie ein... Aber das kann nicht sein! …oder?"

„Es ist erst einmal egal, was du gesehen hast, Lupin. Versprich mir aber bitte eines: Du darfst es keinem verraten, niemals! Wenn das an die Öffentlich kommt, hat Severus noch mehr Probleme als ohnehin schon und die ganze Sache würde, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, sehr unschön enden!"

Ich zögerte etwas, aber nickte schließlich doch. Im Grunde hatte ich gerade die Antwort bekommen, die ich die ganze Zeit über bereits vermutet hatte und die nun ein lähmendes Gefühl von Taubheit in mir hinterließ. Es war, als hätte meine Stimme mich ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht verlassen und so schwiegen wir beide.

Dann, völlig unerwartet, stand Avery mit einem leisen Seufzen auf und holte etwas aus dem Inneren seines Umhanges hervor. Es war eine kleine Phiole, die mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Gib ihm diesen Trank, sobald er wieder zu sich kommt. Ich habe Severus eben schon etwas davon gegeben, damit er ruhig und erst mal ohne Schmerzen schlafen kann. Euer Trank, den ihr ihm gegeben habt, hätte da nicht viel geholfen!"

Er reichte mir die Phiole und zog die weite, schwarze Kapuze wieder über den Kopf.

Ich spürte eine eisige Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter ziehen, denn nun war er wieder zu einem Anhänger Voldemorts, einem Todesser, einem schwarzen Magier, geworden.

…einem Mörder.

Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und Avery ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie leise, drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und griff erneut in die Innentasche seines Umhanges.

Er holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und meinte: "Den hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Hier..."

Er warf den Zauberstab in meine Richtung. Ich fing ihn hastig auf, bevor er auf den Boden fiel, und als ich den Kopf wieder hob und mich bedanken wollte... war Avery verschwunden. So schnell und lautlos, wie er zuvor gekommen war.

Ich blieb noch kurz stehen und schaute auf die Stelle, wo er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte, bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte und auf einen der Sessel zusteuerte.

Was für ein Abend, aus dem konnte man locker zwei machen!

Müde sank ich in den weichen, dunkelgrünen Stoff und fiel direkt in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Draußen begann die Sonne bereits blutrot hinter den Bergen aufzugehen und ein neuer Tag begann…

* * *

_Madame Minuit 12: _Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben :-)! Freut mich, dass es Dir so gefällt! Danke!


	9. Slytherin und Gryffindor

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 9

Titel: Slytherin und Gryffindor

* * *

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Langsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als ich zuvor angenommen hatte. Mein ganzer Körper war von einem entsetzlichen Schmerz durchzogen, wie ich ihn noch nie gespürt hatte und jeder meiner Knochen schien förmlich zu brennen. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich mich befand, was geschehen war und ob ich überhaupt noch lebte. Ich konzentrierte mich lediglich darauf, meine Augen öffnen zu können, doch immer noch vergebens. Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz leise auf und irgendwo in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung regte sich etwas.

Ich hörte Schritte, die langsam auf mich zukamen und spürte einen leichten Windhauch in meinem brennenden Gesicht.

„Severus?"

Damit dürfte ich wohl die eindeutige Gewissheit erlangt habe, dass ich mich, leider, noch immer unter den Lebenden befand. Es sei denn, Lupin hatte sich in der letzten Zeit ohne meines Wissens dazu entschlossen, zu sterben. Gar kein so schlechter Gedanke, wenn man einmal darüber nachdachte…

Momentan fühlte ich mich jedoch außer Stande, überhaupt an irgendetwas zu denken, denn mein Kopf schien sich entschlossen zu haben, auf absolute Leere umzusteigen. Ich konnte weder einen klaren Gedanken fassen, noch mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise bewegen. Wunderbar, absolut klasse!

Mein Gespür für Ironie und Sarkasmus schien ich noch nicht gänzlich verloren zu haben – immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick inmitten meiner vollkommen undurchsichtigen Finsternis.

Ich spürte, wie Lupin sich neben mich auf den Bettrand setzte und mir etwas Kaltes auf die Stirn legte. Normalerweise hätte ich gegen einen solch nahen Körperkontakt entschieden protestiert, doch was blieb mir für eine Wahl? Ich konnte weder sprechen, noch mich rühren, also fiel die Gegenwehr, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, momentan ziemlich flach aus.

„Ganz ruhig, Severus..."

Hätte ich es gekonnt, wäre in diesem Moment wohl ein abfälliges Schnauben von mir zu hören gewesen. Ganz ruhig, sagte der. Pah. Wie sollte das bitte schön gehen, wenn man vor Schmerzen seinen Körper kaum noch spürte?

Waren wir heute vielleicht wieder witzig...

„Es wird alles wieder gut!"

Ich hatte mich wohl verhört. Alles wieder gut?

Ich würde nächstes Jahr vielleicht drüber lachen, aber daran zweifelte ich auch stark.

Fassten wir also mal zusammen: Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, was ich trotz meines derzeitigen Zustandes jedoch für vollkommen unmöglich hielt, dann war ich vor ihren Augen mit Draco auf den Armen zusammengebrochen, körperlich war ich momentan alles andere als auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Kräfte, die noch nicht einmal dazu reichten die Augen zu öffnen, und Lupin saß neben mir, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Da sollte der bloß noch mal was von "Es wird alles wieder gut!" daher reden. Mein gesamtes Image war so gut wie zerstört!

Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog meinen Körper und unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen. Ich versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und mich wenigstens etwas zu entspannen, was mir aber natürlich nicht wirklich gelang. Meine Gedanken ordneten sich langsam wieder, doch mein gesundheitlicher Zustand schien alles andere als auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein. Fabelhaft. Wie ich mein Leben doch liebte…

Lupin schien zu allem Überfluss mein Zittern bemerkt zu haben, denn er strich mir mit seiner warmen Hand über das Gesicht und flüsterte mir immer wieder zu, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Ich wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen!

Wie konnte der es nur wagen, mich anzufassen? Mich, den widerlichen, schleimigen Schniefellus, über den sie sich alle in ihrer Schulzeit so gerne lustig gemacht hatten? Damals hätte ich seine sanften Berührungen brauchen können, doch heute waren sie lediglich eine Handlung aus Mitleid und wenn ich etwas hasste, dann war es Mitleid. Ich brauchte so etwas wie Mitleid nicht und erst recht nicht von ihm!

Ich merkte, wie seine Stimme immer weiter entfernt zu sein schien. Es war, als ob er durch eine dicke Wand versuchte, mit mir zu sprechen. Langsam verschwand seine Stimme, bis ich wieder in dunkle Stille gehüllt wurde...

_Erzählt von Thomas Avery:_

So sah man sich also wieder. Remus Lupin hatte sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung kaum verändert. Nur alt sah er aus. Älter, als er eigentlich war. Das Leben schien auch bei ihm nicht gerade einfach verlaufen zu sein und hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. So weit ich mich erinnern konnte, war er der Jüngste in der damaligen Gryffindorgruppe gewesen, angeführt von James Potter und Sirius Black. Er musste jetzt Mitte dreißig sein, genau wie Severus. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Genau wie Severus?

Der konnte auch deutlich älter sein ohne, dass es jemand wirklich merkte, wenn denn unsere Vermutungen und Spekulationen richtig waren, an denen ich jedoch langsam keine Zweifel mehr hegte.

Sogar Lupin war es aufgefallen und das mochte sicherlich schon etwas heißen.

„_Nun ja, Severus gibt sich in der letzten Zeit auch nicht sonderlich viel Mühe, es zu verbergen, oder!?" _

Jetzt führte ich schon wieder Selbstgespräche. Es war doch nicht zu fassen!

„_Du weißt natürlich die Lösung aller Probleme",_ gab ich bissig in Gedanken zurück, _"die Luft scheint dir da oben wohl nicht zu bekommen!" _

Leicht grummelnd setzte ich meinen Weg zu Lucius fort. Fabelhaft. Wirklich toll. Ich hatte gegen mich selbst gewonnen. Das war natürlich ein Grund zum Stolzsein...

Ob an der Vermutung, dass jeder Todesser früher oder später dem Wahnsinn verfiel, nicht doch etwas dran war? Wenn ich einmal über mich selbst nachdachte, erkannte ich erschreckend viele Bestätigungen dieser These…

Genug der Grübeleien, das war ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Ich musste mit jemandem reden und da Severus momentan leider nicht die Kraft zu einem kurzen "Smalltalk" hatte, welche er immer als irrelevant bezeichnete, war Lucius der Nächste, zu dem ich dann ging.

Es würde also wieder einmal eine lange Nacht werden, so wie ich die ganze Lage einschätzte...

oOo

_Erzählt von Lord Voldemort:_

Unruhig schritt ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, die große Standuhr an der gegenüber liegenden Wand immer genau im Blick und meinen Zauberstab zwischen Zeigefinder und Daumen drehend. Ich hatte von der Abstimmung in Hogwarts gehört und konnte darüber nicht anders, als ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Dumbledore war solch ein Narr! Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass dieser idiotische Beschluss ein gefährliches Ende nehmen würde und das war, wie wir alle gesehen hatten, geschehen.

Severus ging es sehr schlecht, das spürte ich deutlich. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, von dem niemand etwas wusste und die Zeitungen nichts berichtet hatten, denn natürlich war der Zwischenfall innerhalb kürzester Zeit an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen. Irgendjemand konnte seinen Mund immer nicht halten und seitdem herrschte eine wahre Flut von immer neuen Geschichten in den Zeitungen.

Ich wusste, dass Severus große Schmerzen hatte, denn mit jedem meiner „Inneren" teilte ich eine äußerst starke Verbindung, entstanden durch das Dunkle Mal. Bei Severus war diese Verbindung am stärksten und so wusste ich um seinen schlimmen Zustand.

Gestern Nacht war ich aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt, weil ich noch etwas anderes gespürt hatte. Etwas, das mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete und in der letzten Zeit immer präsenter, und damit bedrohlicher, wurde. Ein dunkler, drohender Schatten bemächtigte sich seiner, gegen den selbst ich nichts unternehmen konnte.

Ärgerlich runzelte ich die Stirn und fluchte leise. Hätte Severus nur in der letzten Zeit mehr Kraft, dann wäre es für ihn ein Leichtes, den Kampf zu gewinnen, doch so...

Was war es nur, was ihn so quälte? Severus schien regelrecht zu zerbrechen, doch warum? Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag und jetzt war auch noch die Sache mit dem Zaubertrank geschehen. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen!

Entschlossen ging ich in den großen Thronsaal, legte mir meinen schwarzen Reiseumhang an, versteckte meinen Zauberstab unter unzähligen Schichten schweren, schwarzen Stoffes und verdeckte mein Gesicht mit der weiten Kapuze.

Ich sah mich kurz noch einmal um, bevor ich das Anwesen mit einem sehr starken Fluch versiegelte und hinaus in den nahegelegenen Wald ging.

Es war eine wunderschöne, klare Nacht und die silberfarbene Mondsichel ragte hoch über mir empor.

Schließlich blieb ich an einer kleinen Waldlichtung stehen, konzentrierte mich kurz und apparierte zu dem Ort, an dem ich meinen Inneren Kreis spürte: Malfoy Manor.

oOo

_Erzählt von Harry Potter:_

Oh man. Snape brachte mich um, wenn ich zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht kam. Wieso musste ich denn auch gerade heute verschlafen? Natürlich, Ron und Hermine hatten mich geweckt aber irgendwie war ich, nachdem sie zum Frühstück schon mal vorgegangen waren, wieder eingeschlafen. Ich sollte wirklich früher ins Bett gehen, klarer Fall!

Meine schnellen Schritte hallten durch die fast leeren Gänge des Schlosses, auf denen mir nur vereinzelt einige Siebtklässler begegneten, die mich stirnrunzelnd ansahen. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr, wobei ich fast über meinen Umhang gestolpert und nach vorne gefallen wäre.

DAS hätte mir an diesem Morgen wirklich noch gefehlt!

Schon vor einer Viertelstunde hatte der Unterricht begonnen. Super. Also unter 50 Punkten kam ich garantiert nicht davon, nicht bei Snape.

Wo ich gerade an Snape dachte... War er überhaupt schon wieder unterrichtsfähig? Nach dem Zwischenfall vor vier Tagen hatte ich den Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht mehr gesehen und es ging das Gerücht in der Schule um, er habe über drei Tage auf der Krankenstation gelegen.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Snape also heute nicht zum Unterricht kam war ziemlich hoch und allein diese Aussicht besserte meine Laune ein wenig, so dass ich nicht weiter über meinen verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer und die Sache vor wenigen Tagen nachdachte.

Kurz vor den steinernen Stufen bremste ich, sah noch einmal zurück und hastete dann so schnell wie möglich die Stufen hinunter in die Kerker von Hogwarts.

Auf ein paar weitere Zaubertrankstunden bei Snape, denn ich rechnete nicht wirklich damit, endlich einmal Glück zu haben, was mein verhasstes Fach Zaubertränke und den dafür zuständigen Professor anging. DAS versprach wieder einmal äußerst spaßig zu werden…

_Erzählt von Hermine Granger:_

Unruhig blickte ich mich im Klassenraum um. Die Slytherins saßen mal wieder so weit wie möglich vorne und wir, die Gryffindors, nahmen den hinteren Teil der Kerker in Beschlag. Nur einer fehlte: Professor Snape.

Harry war vor kurzem schnaufend in die Kerker gekommen. Er hatte verschlafen. Wieder einmal typisch Jungs! Es würde mich ja doch mal interessieren, was die in der Nacht machten. Schlafen ganz sicherlich nicht. Malfoys und mein Blick trafen sich kurz. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er auch nicht mehr als wir wusste, bevor jeder von uns wieder in eine andere Richtung blickte.

Leicht nervös trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht! Wo war bloß Snape? In den letzten Tagen war er bei den Mahlzeiten nie da gewesen und wenn ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich ihn auch schon lange nicht mehr in den Gängen oder der Bibliothek gesehen. Wieder runzelte ich die Stirn. Hatte ihn der Zwischenfall vor einigen Tagen doch so aus der Bahn geworfen? Stimmten die Gerüchte etwa, dass er die ganze Zeit über auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte?

Ron, der es offenbar bemerkt hatte, stieß mir unsanft seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Hey, Hermine. Was ist los?"

„Nichts", erwiderte ich bemüht gleichgültig, wobei ich ihm einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zuwarf. Ron öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Harry sich nach vorne beugte und mich und Ron fragend ansah.

„Glaubt ihr, wir sollten jemanden losschicken der Snape sucht?"

Seamus Finnigan, der vor uns saß und alles mitbekommen hatte drehte sich zu uns um und sagte empört: „Sag mal Harry, spinnst du? Je länger Snape wegbleibt, umso besser!"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Seamus drehte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder um.

„Toll", sagte Ron schließlich und sah mich und Harry abwechselnd an, „und was machen wir jetzt?"

Was für eine Frage: _Was machen wir jetzt? _Das haute mich um. Wir werden natürlich die ganze Doppelstunde hier unten verbringen und hoffen, dass Snape nicht kommt. Das war mal wieder typisch. Immer eine Möglichkeit suchen, mit der man sich ums Lernen drücken konnte…

Ich ersparte mir die bissige Antwort und zuckte stattdessen nur mit den Schultern. Wir sahen uns ratlos an.

„Also ich finde, dass die Slytherins das übernehmen sollten, schließlich ist Snape ihr Hauslehrer!"

Ron grinste mich breit an und fuhr leiser fort: „Außerdem ist bei ihnen die Chance größer, die ganze Aktion zu überleben!"

Wir fielen alle drei in lautes Gelächter. Also in diesem Punkt waren wir uns einig. Snape wäre alles andere als begeistert, wenn ausgerechnet ein Gryffindor plötzlich vor ihm stünde und fragte:

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Aber Sie kamen nicht zum Unterricht und da haben wir uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht."

Wundervoll.

Das kam echt glaubhaft rüber und die Chancen auf Erfolg waren bei diesem Unternehmen sehr gering. Um es klar auszudrücken: Meiner Meinung nach waren sie noch nicht einmal vorhanden.

Ich seufzte, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und mir die Breite unseres Problems erneut bewusst gemacht hatte. Das war ja mal wieder eine perfekte Situation, in der wir uns hier befanden...

_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy:_

Die erste Stunde war schon fast vorbei und immer noch keine Anzeichen von Professor Snape. Die Gryffindors schienen darüber ja sehr begeistert zu sein. Das war ja mal wieder klar. Wenn es nicht um ihren Liebling, den Werwolf, oder ihre achso hochgeschätzte Hauslehrerin ging störte es die wenig, was in ihrem Umfeld passierte. Typisch. Ich warf einen wütenden Blick in ihre Richtung. Die einzigen, die kein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatten waren Potter, Wealey und Granger.

Hatte ich etwas anderes erwarte? –Allerdings.

Potter unterhielt sich mit Wesley, und Granger starrte die ganze Zeit irgendwo an die Wand und verzog manchmal das Gesicht. Das sah nicht gerade äußerst intelligent aus - wie peinlich, aber so typisch für Granger.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder nach vorne. Wo war bloß Professor Snape? Irgendetwas war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, von dem wir nichts wussten - doch was?

Ich selbst hatte nach dem Zwischenfall noch einen Tag auf der Krankenstation gelegen, doch Madame Pomfrey hatte mich wieder vollkommen auf die Beine bekommen, mir einen Trank mitgegeben, den ich noch eine Woche lang täglich einnehmen musste um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und das war es gewesen. Professor Snape hatte ich auf der Krankenstation nicht gesehen und daraus schloss ich, dass sein Zustand doch eigentlich nicht so schlimm sein konnte.

Oder?

Die Tatsache, dass er sich in all den Jahren noch nie verspätet hatte und bisher gar nicht erschienen war, sprach jedoch eine völlig andere Sprache und machte mich stutzig.

Ich beschloss, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war, einen Brief an Vater zu schicken. Ich musste wissen, was hier los war!

Doch zuerst einmal ging es jetzt darum, zum Direktor zu gehen und das Fehlen Professor Snapes zu melden. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, nickte meinen Hauskameraden kurz und erklärend zu und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür. Die Gespräche im Raum verstummten und alle sahen mich verwundert an. Ja toll. Hauptsache man gaffte die Leute blöd an oder was? Wieso auch nicht? Man hatte ja sonst anscheinend nichts zu tun…blödes Gryffindorpack!

Ich wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als ich von jemandem hinten am Umhang festgehalten wurde. Sofort drehte ich mich um, um dem dafür Verantwortlichen eine entsprechende Antwort zu servieren, doch als ich mich herumgedreht hatte sah ich niemand anderem als Harry Potter ins Gesicht. Ich stutzte und hob in gewohnter Slytherinmanier eine Augenbraue.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, woraufhin er gleich meinen Umhang losließ und mich ausdruckslos anstarrte.

„Wohin willst du?"

Er blickte mich ein wenig herausfordernd an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Man musste ja mal wieder den Gryffindor markieren – wie ich das hasste.

„Was geht das dich bitte an?"

Ich warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und versuchte, möglichst arrogant auf ihn herab zu blicken, immerhin war ich einen guten Kopf größer als Potter. Eins zu Null für mich!

„Du suchst Professor Snape, nicht wahr!?"

Ohne eine Antwort anzuwarten ging er an mir vorbei, blieb hinter der Tür stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Kommst du?"

Ohne mich noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging er den Flur entlang.

Ich blinzelte ungläubig. Was glaubte der eigentlich, wer er war? Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich zur Tür, ging hinaus und ließ die anderen verdutzt schauend zurück. Hoffentlich hatte ich einige Sekunden zuvor nicht halb so bescheuert ausgesehen, wie sie es in diesem Moment taten. So ein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gerade förderlich fürs Image!

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich zuerst nur Dunkelheit. Eine erstickende Schwärze, die sich im Raum verbreitete und alles unter sich begrub, was ihr in den Weg kam. Langsam drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und sah mich um…

An der Wand standen viele, aus dunklem Holz gefertigte Regale, in denen die verschiedensten Dinge standen: Bücher, Flaschen mit bunt leuchtenden Flüssigkeiten aber auch Schalen mit Kräutern. In einem anderen Teil der Zimmers stand ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch auf dem viele Pergamentrollen lagen, eine große Rabenfeder, die in einem Tintenfass stand und eine halb geleerte Flasche mit hellbraunem Inhalt: Whiskey.

Ich war zu Hause, in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Mich überkam ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl und ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick so fest die Augen, dass es im ganzen Gesicht wehtat und bunte Sterne vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten. Meine gesundheitliche Lage schien ja geradezu „perfekt" zu sein. Ich stützte mich mit den Armen und versuchte so mich zu setzen, woraufhin meine Knochen laut und knackend protestierten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es mir vor, hatte ich es geschafft mich in eine halbwegs bequeme Lage zu setzen und sah mich noch einmal um. Im Kamin brannte ein warmes, loderndes Feuer, welches einen großen Teil des Raumes mit orange–rotem Licht erleuchtete. Nach wenigen Sekunden musste ich den Blick jedoch ruckartig abwenden von den grellen Flammen, denn sie brannten in meinen Augen und führten dazu, dass sich salzige Tränen in ihnen sammelten. Beschämt, weil ich seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr geweint hatte, wischte ich mir mit dem durchgeschwitzten Ärmel meines Nachtgewandes über die Augen.

Ein paar schwarze, verklebte Strähnen fielen mir schwer ins Gesicht und ziemlich unsanft strich sie mir hinter die Ohren. Wie lange lag ich schon hier? Welcher Tag war heute und, die wichtigste Frage überhaupt: Was war geschehen?

Ich versuchte, mir das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, doch außer höllischen Kopfschmerzen und ein paar undeutlichen Bildern, die schneller von meinem inneren Auge vorbei zogen, als dass ich sie auch nur ansatzweise hätte einodrnen können, gelangte ich zu keiner wirklichen Erkenntnis.

Leise vor Schmerzen stöhnend schleppte ich mich aus dem Bett, kroch mehr als dass ich ging in Richtung des angrenzenden Badezimmers lehnte mich dabei gegen die kalte, steinerne Kerkerwand, um nicht auf schmerzvolle Weise dem eiskalten Boden Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Schwer nach Luft schnappend blieb ich kurz stehen und schloss erneut die Augen. Wenn mein Tempo weiter diese „enorme" Geschwindigkeit betragen würde, käme ich frühestens in einer Stunde im Bad an!

„_Sieh es doch einmal positiv",_ meldete sich wieder gleich die leise Stimme aus meinem Hinterkopf, deren Kommentare ich doch so sehr schätzte, dass ich glatt auf sie hätte verzichten können, _„wenigstens kommst du an!" _

Das war ja mal wieder ungeheuer aufbauend und so amüsant noch dazu. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte mich einigermaßen gerade hinzustellen und öffnete wieder die Augen. Bis zum Bad waren es noch gut fünf Meter, die mir in diesem Moment wie eine unüberbrückbare Entfernung erschienen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann doch noch ohne größere Schmerzen bis ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab, was mir jedoch erst nach einigen Versuchen gelang. Meine Hände zitterten stark und das Bild vor meinen Augen wurden immer wieder so unscharf, dass ich sie für einige Momente schließen musste.

Danach ging ich ans Waschbecken, stützte mich schwer darauf ab und drehte das Wasser an. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht, trank ein paar Schlucke des kalten, klaren Wassers, drehte den Hahn ab und trocknete mir mit einem dunkelgrünen Handtuch das Gesicht. Mir war entsetzlich schwindelig, ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und hatte immer noch das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Das kalte Wasser hatte nichts bewirkt und schien das Brennen auf meiner Haut nur noch verstärkt zu haben.

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht in den Spiegel sehen, doch mein Blick wanderte automatisch nach oben…

Erschrocken und mit einem erstickten Keuchen wich ich zurück. Es war also nun doch geschehen. Das…_Ding_ in mir wurde immer sichtbarer. Meine Haut war schneeweiß und mein Gesicht ausgezerrt und müde.

Doch es war nicht zu übersehen…

Meine sonst so tiefschwarzen Augen wirkten leer und fahl… tot.

Immer noch entsetzt wich ich so weit zurück, bis mein Rücken an die hölzerne Tür stieß. Hastig öffnete ich sie, flüchtete förmlich aus dem Badezimmer und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Am ganzen Leib zitternd ging ich zum Kamin, ließ mich schwach auf einen der großen Sessel sinken und versuchte, meine Atmung wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper ignorierte ich so gut es ging und versuchte stattdessen, mich auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin zu konzentrieren. Ihr Licht brannte noch immer unangenehm in meinen empfindlichen Augen, doch dieses Mal wandte ich den Blick nicht ab und zwang mich dazu, auch diesen Schmerz zu ertragen. Der Schmerz zeigte mir, dass ich noch immer lebte und nicht, wie meine Augen, tot war.

Ich klammerte mich an den Schmerz wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Holz in der Hoffnung, er würde mich den Alptraum, der mein Leben darstellte, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit vergessen lassen.

_Erzählt von Harry Potter:_

In den Gängen der Schule begegnete uns glücklicher Weise kein anderer Schüler, wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zusammen zu sehen hätte nicht nur unserem Ruf als erbitterte Feinde geschadet, es hätte auch noch zu unnötigem Gerede geführt, von dem eine Geschichte noch haarsträubender als die andere gewesen wäre.

Seite an Seite gingen wir in Richtung Dumbledores Büro, wobei ich Malfoy immer wieder einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Der Slytherin machte ein ernsthaft besorgtes Gesicht und seine Hände spielten nervös mit einem Stück Stoff seines Umhanges. Er wirkte nicht halb so selbstsicher, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war und jeder, der ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen blickte hätte erkennen können, dass die kühle Arroganz, die er sonst immer so zur Schau trug, gänzlich verschwunden war. Er wirkte auf mich so verletzlich wie niemals zuvor und das machte mir irgendwie Angst.

Ohne Snape waren die Slytherins einfach nicht sie selbst!

Doch was würden wir machen, wenn Professor McGonagall seit mehreren Tagen von keinem mehr gesehen worden wäre und niemand wüsste, was mit ihr los war? Wahrscheinlich würden wir uns ganz genauso benehmen, vermutete ich.

„Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passiert sein!", versuchte ich ihn und mich selbst zu beruhigen.

Malfoy wandte sich zu mir und sah mich erschreckend ausdruckslos an. Langsam nickte er.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Potter. Aber… ich mache mir Sorgen um Professor Snape. Wir alle machen das. Seit Tagen haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen! Wir haben gedacht, es sei alles in Ordnung und nicht einmal nachgefragt, wie es ihm geht! Was sind wir für ein Haus, wenn wir noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass es unserem Hauslehrer schlecht geht?"

In einer Geste vollkommener Verzweiflung ließ er den Kopf hängen, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und schwieg. Völlig überfordert von der Situation überlegte ich fieberhaft, was ich auf dieses Geständnis erwidern könnte, doch es fiel mir nicht wirklich etwas Passendes ein. Einzig, um die Stille zwischen uns zu brechen, sprach ich weiter.

„Habt ihr denn keine Ahnung, was mit Snape… ähm… _Professor _Snape los sein könnte?"

Malfoy drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite und schockiert stellte ich fest, dass in seinen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Aber er weinte nicht – noch nicht. Stattdessen umspielte ein schmales Lächeln seine Lippen und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, fast genau so wie Snape es immer tat.

Typisch Slytherin eben.

„Nicht wirklich", gestand er, „wir haben zwar ein paar Vermutungen…", ich horchte auf. Das hörte sich gut an, „…aber die gehen gerade einen Gryffindor wie dich nichts an!" fügte er leicht grinsend hinzu.

Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht aufgrund dieses verbalen Schlages, wobei Malfoy noch breiter grinste. Wie schön, ich schien ihn also ein wenig aufgemuntert zu haben – und das eigentlich völlig unfreiwillig.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Potter. Gryffindor bleibt eben Gryffindor."

Wir waren im Gang angekommen, wo sich der Eingang zum Büro des Direktors befand und blieben vor dem großen, steinernen Wasserspeier stehen. Ich nannte ihm das Passwort, welches Ron mir gestern gesagt hatte und schon schwang die steinerne Figur zur Seite. Ich spürte Malfoys fragenden, verblüfften Blick in meinem Rücken, doch entschied ich mich dazu, auf die Tatsache, dass ich das Passwort kannte, nicht weiter einzugehen.

„Und Slytherin bleibt Slytherin", sagte ich ebenfalls breit grinsend zu Malfoy, während ich bereits die ersten Stufen zum Büro hinauf gegangen war und er noch immer unten im Eingang stand. Dann begann auch Malfoy, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und beeilte sich, mir zu folgen.

Gemeinsam stiegen wir die steinernen Stufen hinauf. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor zusammen und dabei handelte es sich auch noch um Draco Malfoy und mich…Sachen gab es…

Ich war schon sehr auf das Gesicht des Direktors gespannt und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Und da sollte noch einmal jemand von typischen Klischees sprechen!

* * *

_Madame Minuit12_: Dumbledore hat die Situation nicht mehr "unter Kontrolle" und ist von den Geschehnissen selbst ziemlich mitgenommen. Er macht sich große Sorgen um Severus, denn für ihn ist Severus Snape nicht einfach nur ein Spion und ein Lehrer, die "Beziehung" der beiden ist um einiges tiefer gehend ;-).

Ist Avery auch einer? Ein was :-)?

Es mag auch, noch einmal an alle, so wirken, dass die Erzählperspektiven etwas häufig wechseln (in diesem Kapitel auch wieder), aber ich halte es dann einfach für zu wichtig, die Geschehnisse aus verschiedenen Sichtweisen schildern zu lassen. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich auf den einen oder anderen Einschub verzichten, aber es gibt genügend Kapitel und Geschichten, die in einer durchgehenden Perspektive geschrieben sind, dann steche ich in diesem Punkt eben etwas heraus ;-).


	10. Erwachen

Name der Story: The Way of a Deatheater

Art der Story: Darkfiction

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 10

Titel: Erwachen

* * *

_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:_

Ich hatte mir gerade eine Tasse Tee gemacht und mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, als es an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn, denn eigentlich hatte ich an diesem Morgen keinen Besuch erwartet und alle Lehrer waren momentan im Unterricht. Poppy war heute Morgen noch bei Severus gewesen und ihn einer langwierigen Untersuchung unterzogen, denn gestern hatte er uns mit der Nachricht schockiert, heute auf jeden Fall wieder unterrichten zu wollen. Natürlich waren wir alle nicht wirklich begeistert von diesem Entschluss gewesen, doch wenn sich Severus einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war es schier unmöglich, ihn von seinen Plänen abzuhalten. Natürlich war sie strikt dagegen gewesen und auch mir war nicht wohl dabei, ihn jetzt schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Poppy war noch vor kurzem bei mir gewesen und hatte mir mit einem Schnauben erzählt, dass Severus' gesundheitlicher Zustand noch immer zu wünschen übrig ließ, er ihre Bedenken jedoch alle unbeachtet in den Wind geschossen hatte.

Wer also sollte da vor meiner Tür stehen? Eine leichte Unruhe ergriff von mir Besitz, als ich befürchtete, es könnte Poppy sein, die mir erzählte, dass Severus erneut zusammengebrochen war – oder schlimmeres. Es klopfte noch einmal und ich beeilte mich, um meinen Schreibtisch herum zu gehen und die Tür zu öffnen.

Ich war sichtlich überrascht, mich niemand anderem als Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy gegenüber wieder zu finden, was meine Befürchtungen nur noch steigerte, denn wenn diese beiden gemeinsam vor meiner Tür standen, musste es sich wohl um etwas ziemlich Wichtiges handeln.

„Harry, Draco. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?"

Ich ließ sie herein und wies die Beiden an, sich auf die beiden Stühle vor meinem Schreibtisch zu setzen, während ich versuchte, mir meine Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy zusammen. Das sah man auch nicht alle Tage!

Ich selbst schloss zuerst die Tür, setzte mich dann wieder hinter den Schreibtisch und sah die beiden durchdringen an. Sie rutschten ein wenig nervös auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, während ihre Blicke unruhig durch mein Büro wanderten. Ich runzelte wieder die Stirn und schluckte hart. Es musste um etwas Ernstes gehen und um die Anspannung, die mir mit einem Mal fast greifbar erschien, etwas zu lösen, räusperte ich mich leise und blickte zuerst Harry, dann Draco fest in die immer noch unschlüssig wandernden Augen.

„Möchtet ihr eine Tasse Tee?"

Harry sah Draco kurz an, beide blickten sich, scheinbar noch unschlüssig, einen Moment lang in die Augen und nickten schließlich fast synchron. Ich zauberte zwei weitere Tassen, eine mit heißem, schwarzem Tee gefüllte Kanne und eine kleine Schale mit Zucker herbei. So, wie die Beiden wirkten, konnten sie einen kleinen Zuckerschub ziemlich gut gebrauchen!

Nachdem ich Harry und Draco jeweils Tee mit drei Löffeln Zucker eingeschenkt hatte, lehnte ich mich mit meiner eigenen Tasse in den Händen zurück und musterte die Beiden schweigend. Sie hatten bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, blickten beide auf den Boden und verzogen keine Miene, als sie von dem garantiert viel zu süßen Tee probierten. Meine Gedanken kreisten und ich glaubte langsam zu wissen, weshalb sie zu mir gekommen waren. Es konnte sich eigentlich nur um Severus handeln, doch um endgültige Gewissheit zu erlangen, fragte ich noch einmal:

„Warum seid ihr Beiden denn nun zu mir gekommen?"

Harry nippte an seinem Tee, während Draco immer noch stumm auf den Boden starrte.

„Es geht um Professor Snape, Sir", meinte Harry und nippte wieder unruhig an seinem Tee.

Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Also hatte ich Recht gehabt, es ging wirklich um Severus. Was war geschehen?

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme und nahm einen Schluck süßen Tees, um mich selbst etwas zu beruhigen.

Harry war Draco einen unschlüssigen Blick zu, doch noch immer starrte der Blonde auf den Boden und schwieg.

„Nun ja. Wir hätten jetzt eigentlich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei ihm und da Professor Snape nicht kam, dachten wir, es wäre besser Ihnen Bescheid zu sagen!"

Ich spürte, wie Erleichterung sich schneller in meinem Körper ausbreitete wie der warme Tee. Also war Severus noch gar nicht im Klassenraum erschienen und womöglich ging es ihm gut – hoffte ich.

Ich blickte den jungen Mr. Malfoy durchdringend an, während ich einen weiteren Schluck Tee nahm. Er hatte es also tatsächlich keinem gesagt. Er war der einzige Schüler, der wusste, dass der Zwischenfall mit dem verunglückten Trank Severus das Leben hätte kosten können.

_Erzählt von Severus Snape:_

Ich versuchte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde mein verknotetes Haar mit einer Bürste zu bändigen – natürlich ohne Erfolg. Leise fluchend, da ich in solcherlei belanglosen Dingen nicht gerade geduldig war, riss ich an der Bürste, die immer wieder an einem anderen Knoten hängen blieb. Den dabei entstehenden Schmerz ignorierte ich gekonnt und sichtlich erschöpft ließ ich es dann doch bleiben, löste die Knoten mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch und widmete mich meiner Robe.

Normalerweise machte ich mir nicht viel aus meinem Aussehen, doch ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ausgehen wie der Tod persönlich und ich musste ja nun wirklich nicht dem ganzen Schloss noch mehr Gründe zu den wildesten Spekulationen liefern. Wahrscheinlich kursierten ohnehin schon haarsträubende Geschichten über mich durch die Gänge, aber das war ich gewöhnt.

Der Weg zu meinem Kleiderschrank erschien mir heute besonders lang und bereits nach wenigen Metern überkam mich ein starkes Schwindelgefühl. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war vor meinen Augen alles schwarz und ich musste mich sichtlich bemühen, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Meine Beine drohten unter mir nachzugeben und nur mit Mühe und Not gelang es mir, stehen zu bleiben. Ein leises Fluchen kam über meine Lippen, während vor meinen Augen noch immer bunte Sterne tanzten. Ich zwang meinen Geist zurück in die Gegenwart und setzte, immer noch leicht schwankend, meinen Weg zum Kleiderschrank fort.

Unterwegs stieß ich gegen mindestens drei Möbelstücke, fragte mich flüchtig, ob die vorher auch schon da gestanden hatten und wäre beinahe über den Teppich gestolpert, bevor ich endlich am gewünschten Ziel ankam. Zwar mit einigen blauen Flecken, aber ich war immerhin angekommen.

„_Ui toll, das muss in deinen Augen ja eine wahre Glanzleistung gewesen sein…"_, kam gleich ein Kommentar von oben, dem ich jedoch keine weitere Beachtung schenkte. Die Tatsache, dass sich diese leise Stimme, wahrscheinlich das Phänomen, was andere als „Gewissen" oder dergleichen bezeichnen würden, in letzter Zeit immer öfter meldete, ließ auf meinen geistigen Zustand schließen, der alles andere als gut war. Wie ich mein Leben doch hasste…

In Gedanken versunken und mit zitternden Händen zog ich mich um. Mein Blick wurde unscharf und mein ganzer Kopf pochte, doch ich würde heute, komme was wollen, wieder unterrichten!

Als ich fertig war ließ ich mich langsam nach hinten fallen und sank in die weiche Decke meines Bettes. Kurz schaute ich an die dunkle, steinerne Decke, bevor ich schließlich kurz die Augen schloss und versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl, welches ich die ganze Zeit schon hatte, zu verdrängen.

Was war nur los mit mir?

So vieles war in den letzten Tagen passiert und ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Über das, was geschah, aber auch über mich selbst – und damit konnte ich nicht umgehen. Jetzt würde es sicherlich jeder wissen, der aufgepasst hatte und eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte. Lupin, McGonagall, vielleicht sogar Potter und Co. …und auch Albus.

Was mochte er wohl gedacht haben, als er die schreckliche Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte?

Der bloße Gedanke daran schmerzt und ließ mich schaudern. In all den Jahren hatte ich den Direktor sehr zu schätzen gelernt, auch, wenn ich nicht ganz das war, für das er mich bisher gehalten hatte. Das änderte nicht viel an meinen „Gefühlen" ihm gegenüber.

Aber ich hatte ihn enttäuscht, wieder einmal.

Der Direktor hatte so viel für mich getan und trotzdem würde ich es nie schaffen, den Pfad des Dunkeln für ihn zu verlassen. Dafür war es schon lange zu spät und ich war den Weg bereits viel zu weit gegangen. Selbst, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, ginge es nicht mehr.

Nicht jetzt…niemals…

Immer noch erschöpft und mit schweren Gliedern erhob ich mich vom Bett, ging etwas im Zimmer umher und blieb auf einmal ruckartig stehen. Ohne zu wissen warum zog ich langsam meinen weiten, linken Robenärmel nach oben…und zuckte zusammen.

Drohend leuchtet es auf meinem schneeweißen Arm: Das Dunkle Mal. Ein Zeichen des Todes und der Finsternis. Blutrot. Sanft fuhr ich mit den Fingern über das Brandmal. Ich hörte die Schreie Jener, die ich im Namen des Dunklen Lords getötet hatte. Feinde, aber auch Freunde und Schulkameraden.

„_Gebrandmarkt wie ein Stück Vieh!"_, durchzog ein grausamer Gedanke meinen Geist, der aber dennoch der Wahrheit entsprach.

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Hysterie fing ich an, hoch und schrill zu lachen. Immer lauter…und unmenschlicher. Ich sank kraftlos zu Boden und mein hysterisches Lachen hallte von den undurchlässigen Wänden wieder. Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter und hinterließen eine glitzernde Spur auf meinem Gesicht.

Es war falsch.

Alles war falsch.

Solch einen „Gefühlsausbruch" hätte ich niemals bekommen dürfen, denn so etwas war einfach nicht meine Art! Und dennoch gelang es mir nicht, in diesem Moment meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Ich schluchzte, lachte, schrie. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ich konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war, als würde ich von einer riesigen Welle mitgezogen und hätte keine Kraft mehr, mich gegen sie zu wehren. Wie eine schnurlose Marionette wurde mein willenloser Körper in einen Strudel aus Emotionen hineingezogen und ich drohte in ihnen zu ertrinken.

Was sollte ich jetzt nur tun? Wie würde es weitergehen?

Und vor allem…

…was geschah mit mir?

oOo

_Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:_

Harry und Draco hatten gerade eben mein Büro verlassen und in Gedanken versunken hielt ich noch immer meine leere Teetasse in den Händen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich und lähmte meinen gesamten Körper. Severus ging es nicht gut, das spürte ich. Hatte ich mir vor dem Besuch von Harry und Draco noch vorgemacht, dass sicherlich alles in Ordnung sei, so wusste ich nun, dass doch etwas schief gelaufen sein musste.

Wieso auch hatten wir uns ihm gegenüber nicht durchgesetzt und es ihm verboten, heute schon zu unterrichten?

Ganz einfach: Er wäre auch trotz unseres Verbotes gegangen. Wir hätten ihn schon mit einem Zauber an sein Bett fesseln müssen um zu verhindern, dass er heute bereits, viel zu früh, wieder aufstand und unterrichtete, doch das hatte ich nicht gewollt. Severus war alt genug, um die Grenzen seines Körpers selbst zu kennen…

„_Er kennt sie, aber er akzeptiert sie nicht!",_ durchzog sogleich ein Gedanke meinen Kopf und ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Das stimmte – leider. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde Severus sich früher oder später selbst richten und das konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen!

Entschlossen, etwas zu unternehmen, stellte ich die leere Tasse mit einem leisen Klirren auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, vergewisserte mich, dass ich meinen Zauberstab in eine meiner Robentaschen hatte und machte mich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker.

oOo

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so da saß und seit wann er überhaupt wach war, aber sein Anblick erschreckte mich. Sein Körper war abgemagert und ausgezerrt. Er hatte die Knie an den Körper gelegt und den Kopf darauf abgestützt. Seine ganze Haltung drückte solch eine Verletzlichkeit, solch eine Verzweiflung aus, wie ich sie bei ihm noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Severus schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie ich in den Raum gekommen war, denn als ich langsam auf ihn zuging, zeigte er noch immer keine Regung.

„Severus?", fragte ich leise und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, wobei er deutlich zusammenzuckte und ich diese Tat sofort bereute. Ich wusste doch, wie er auf körperliche Nähe reagierte und dennoch hatte ich ihn berühren müssen. Beinahe, als wollte ich mich davon vergewissern, dass der schwarze Schatten vor mir wirklich Severus Snape war.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und nun war es an mir, erschrocken zurück zu weichen.

Seine leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen starrten mich an, als hätte er mich noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Sein Gesicht war abgemagert, die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und waren immer noch leicht glasig vom Fieber.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber auf den kalten Steinboden und wollte seine Hand in die meinen nehmen, doch ruckartig sprang Severus auf und wich vor mir zurück. Sein Blick glitt panisch zu allen Seiten, ganz so, als suche er einen möglichen Fluchtweg.

„Severus…"

Ich hielt meine Arme beruhigend vor mich und sprach mit leiser, kaum wahrnehmbarer Stimme.

„Ganz ruhig, Severus. Ich bin es. Albus."

Nach wenigen Schritten stieß er an die Wand und starrte mich noch immer mit blankem Entsetzen an.

„Severus…Kind…", versuchte ich es ein weiteres Mal und bei dem Wort „Kind" zuckte er zusammen und der starre Ausdruck im Gesicht des Meisters der Zaubertränke wich zuerst Erstaunen und schließlich dämmender Erkenntnis. Severus sank an der gegenüberliegenden, dunklen Steinwand herab und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, hockte mich neben ihn und strich sanft über seine langen, schwarzen Haare.

„Was hat das Leben dir nur angetan, mein Kind?"

Ich entfachte mit einer angedeuteten Handbewegung ein warmes, flackerndes Feuer im Kamin und als Severus den Kopf hob spiegelten sich die rötlichen Flammen in seinen Augen.

„Albus…"

Seine Stimme war leise und kalt, doch sie bebte nur so vor unterdrückten Gefühlen. Schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ließen ihn nur noch gespenstischer wirken.

„Schhhh…ganz ruhig, Severus."

Sein magerer Körper bebte vor Schmerz und er krümmte sich leicht in meiner Umarmung. Beruhigend strich ich ihm immer noch über den Kopf und langsam hörte das Zittern auf.

_Erzählt von Harry Potter:_

Das Abendessen ging zügig dem Ende zu und ich hatte mir immer noch keine Ausrede für Ron und Hermine einfallen lassen, warum ich gleich nicht mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen konnte. Während ich immer noch fieberhaft nach einer wenigstens halbwegs plausiblen Erklärung suchte warf ich Malfoy einen kurzen Blick zu, der scheinbar nur auf ein Zeichen von mir gewartet hatte. Er nickte mir kurz zu und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Ausgang. OK. Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als Ron mich hinten am Umhang packte und völlig erstaunt fragte:

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

Hermine blickte mich neugierig an, als wollte sie sagen: „Na, das würde ich auch mal gerne erfahren."

Und jetzt? Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

„_Ich wollte mich nur mit Malfoy vor dem Büro des Direktors treffen und mich nach Snapes gesundheitlichem Zustand erkundigen." _

Wieso auch nicht? Da klang auch wirklich sehr glaubwürdig…obwohl es doch der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ich…ähm…ich", stotterte ich mir zusammen. „Ich wollte noch einmal in die Bibliothek."

Hermine und Ron sahen mich zuerst skeptisch an, grinsten dann jedoch beide unverschämt breit und ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was sie in diesem Moment dachten. Wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie eine geheime Verabredung mit einem Mädchen oder dergleichen, wenn man nach ihrem Grinsen und dem beschwörenden Blick seitens Hermine ging.

Warum machte ich das hier eigentlich? Warum interessierte mich, wie es Snape ging? Immerhin war er der am meisten gehasste Lehrer hier in Hogwarts, mein persönlicher Feind innerhalb der Schulmauern zusammen mit Draco Malfoy…

…und mit eben jenem wollte ich jetzt hoch in das Büro des Direktors gehen und mich nach dem gesundheitlichen Zustand Professor Snapes erkundigen.

Sachen gab es…

Ich redete mir selbst ein, dass es daran lag, weil Professor Snape seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts stets eine verlässliche Konstante gewesen war. Zwar immer fies, gemein und gefühlskalt, aber dennoch war er auf irgendeine Weise immer da gewesen, hatte mir, wenn auch auf etwas unorthodoxe Art und Weise, mehr als einmal zur Seite gestanden und…naja…irgendwie gehörte er für mich ganz einfach dazu, wenn es um Hogwarts ging. Er war ein Teil dieser Schule so wie wir auch und aus diesem Grund hatte ich anscheinend irgendwann in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten begonnen, anders über diesen düsteren, abweisenden Mann zu denken.

„Meine Güte, du brauchst aber verdammt lange!" begrüßte mich Draco Malfoy am Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro und riss mich so mitten aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich musste mir noch eine Ausrede für Ron und Hermine ausdenken", verteidigte ich mich schnell.

Malfoy grinste breit und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. Er nannte das Passwort und als der steinerne Wasserspeier schwungvoll zur Seite wich betraten wir wieder gemeinsam die Treppe, die hinauf zum Büro des Direktors führte.

„Hoffentlich wird das nicht zu Angewohnheit…", meinte Malfoy spöttisch.

Mit einem leichten Nicken in seine Richtung stimmte ich ihm zu. Das wäre ja noch schöner…

_Erzählt von Draco Malfoy:_

Das war mal wieder typisch Gryffindor. Eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen um sich eine halbwegs glaubhafte Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, aber dann wie von der Tarantel gestochen in das Büro von Dumbledore stürmen. Jegliche Hilfe war bei diesem Zustand zwecklos. Diese Eigenartigkeiten waren den ach so tollen Gryffindors wohl angeboren.

Wir betraten also bzw. stürmten das Büro des Direktors, der uns zuerst verwundert ansah, dann aber leicht lächelte und uns herein bat.

„Harry, Draco. Was für eine freudige Überraschung. Setzt euch doch."

Wir setzten uns, beinahe schon in alter Gewohnheit, wieder auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, bekamen prompt eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt und schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Wir wollten eigentlich nur fragen, Sir, wie es Professor Snape geht!?", meinte ich trocken und schluckte hart. Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort, doch nach außen hin musste ich unbedingt meine kühle Arroganz bewahren. Schon schlimm genug, dass ich hier mit Potter im Schlepptau aufgekreuzt war, da musste ich nicht unbedingt auch noch so etwas wie Gefühle zeigen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht so genau sagen, Mr. Malfoy", antwortete der Direktor mit leiser Stimme und ich ließ bereits traurig den Kopf hängen, als er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme fortfuhr. „Aber wieso fragen Sie ihn das nicht selber?"

Verwundert blickte ich Potter an, der aber genauso wenig zu verstehen schien wie ich - wenigstens etwas.

Langsam begann sich eine Hoffnung und gleichzeitig ein Verdacht in mir breit zu machen und langsam drehte ich mich um…

…und stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Meine Kehle erschien mir in diesem Moment wie ausgetrocknet und meine Stimme hatte sich verabschiedet, denn außer einem überraschten Krächzen bekam ich keinen Ton heraus. Schnell schaute ich zu Potter rüber um mich zu vergewissern, dass er das Selbe sah wie ich.

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und machte den Eindruck, als würde er sich zwischen den Optionen Flucht und Erleichterung nicht wirklich entscheiden können. Also hatten mir meine Augen scheinbar doch keinen Streich gespielt!

Lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit leicht amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck stand er da: Professor Severus Snape.

Es war so schön, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, zu wissen, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken sprang ich auf, durchquerte das Büro mit ein paar großen Schritten und sprang meinem Hauslehrer förmlich in die Arme.

Dieser taumelte leicht zurück und als ich breit grinsend zu ihm hinauf sah schien er im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass mir erst jetzt richtig klar wurde, was ich getan hatte. Was würde Potter jetzt wohl über mich denken? Und Dumbledore erst? – Aber es war mir egal!

Alles, was zählte war Professor Snape, der seine Überraschung scheinbar überwunden hatte und nun meine Umarmung, wenn auch zögerlich und kaum spürbar, erwiderte.

„Professor…", stammelte ich und drückte ihn, eigentlich völlig untypisch für mich, noch etwas fester.

„Na na, Draco. Wenn du nicht aufpasst erdrückst du Severus noch", meinte Dumbledore leicht spöttisch und zwinkerte Harry Potter zu. Peinlich berührt und etwas unsicher schaute ich nach oben, doch mein Hauslehrer machte keine Anstalten, mich von sich zu schieben. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag stattdessen auf seinen schmalen Lippen und er nickte mir zu.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich wieder zu sehen, Draco!"

„Nun, Harry", begann der Direktor und seine Augen leuchteten immer noch freundlich hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern, „ich denke es ist Zeit für euch Beide ins Bett zu gehen, denn ihr habt morgen Beide Unterricht."

Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee und musterte das Schauspiel, welches sich in seinem Büro abspielte, mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Sie haben Recht, Direktor. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn wir jetzt endlich schlafen gehen."

Harry trank den letzten Schluck des viel zu süßen Tees, den ich unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte und erhob sich. Abwartend warf er mir einen fragenden Blick zu und alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen, dass Büro des Direktors jetzt schon zu verlassen. Ich hatte mir in den letzten Tagen solche Sorgen um Severus Snape gemacht, der für mich unendlich viel mehr war als bloß mein Hauslehrer, dass mir jede noch so kurze Zeit mit ihm in diesem Moment unendlich kostbar erschien. Wie oft hatte er mich schon wieder aufgerichtet, als ich bereits aufgegeben hatte? Wie oft war er an meiner Seite gewesen, wenn ich mich von allen verlassen gefühlt hatte? Ich verdankte diesem Mann so viel und war daran schuld, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre…

„Kommst du, Draco? ", riss mich Potter in diesem Moment unsanft aus meinen Gedanken und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Ich sah zuerst Potter und danach Professor Snape an, bevor ich schließlich leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich bleibe noch kurz hier, wenn ich darf…"

Ich warf dem Direktor einen bittenden Blick zu, der mir daraufhin lächelnd zunickte und sich eine weitere Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns morgen", sagte er grinsend zu mir. „Professor…" Er verabschiedete sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln von Professor Snape, drehte sich zur Tür und machte sich auf den Weg.

Kaum war er zur Tür hinaus, drückte ich mich noch etwas fester an Professor Snape, sodass sein weiter Umhang meinen Körper bedeckte wie der weite Flügel eines großen, schwarzen Vogels.

„_Wie die Flügel eines Raben!"_, dachte ich und musste grinsen. Mal wieder. Meine Lachmuskeln taten schon weh, weil sie so viel Arbeit an einem Tag gar nicht gewohnt waren.

„Ihr gebt ein ziemlich lustiges Bild ab, ihr Beiden. So etwas habe ich ja auch noch nicht gesehen…"

Diese Sätze, auch wenn sie freundlich gemeint waren, trafen mich hart und mir wurde auf einmal wieder klar bewusst, was ich hier tat und wie komisch es aussehen musste. Ich wurde leicht rot und sah beschämt zu Professor Snape hinauf.

Dieser schenkte mir eines seiner seltenen, schmalen Lächeln und meinte mit leiser Stimme: „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Draco. Ich bin ja auch froh, dich wiederzusehen."

Er drückte mich noch einmal fest an sich und ging dann einen kleinen Schritt zurück…

Nur für die Dauer eines Augenblickes konnte ich ihm in die Augen sehen, doch noch im selben Moment durchfuhr mich eine solche Angst, wie ich sie niemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Erschrocken taumelte ich einen Schritt zurück und starrte meinen Hauslehrer aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Das sonst so bösartige Glitzern in seinen Augen, dieses unbändige Feuer, welches ich so gemocht hatte, war…verschwunden.

Seine Augen waren vollkommen leer und ausdruckslos – sie wirkten tot.

In diesem Moment konnte ich meine Gefühle einfach nicht mehr hinter einer Maske verstecken und wahrscheinlich stand in meinen Augen pures Entsetzen, denn Professor Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment scheinbar gequält die Augen, ging einige Schritte von mir weg und schüttelte dann ganz leicht den Kopf. In seinen leeren Augen konnte ich keine Gefühlsregung ausmachen und seine Stimme klang gewohnt kühl und dunkel, als er sprach.

„Ich denke, Du solltest jetzt lieber auch ins Bett gehen, Draco. Es wird langsam Zeit, denn morgen ist Unterricht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging zum Kamin und stellte sich wortlos mit dem Rücken zu mir und Dumbledore davor. Ich wollte zu ihm, mein Verhalten irgendwie erklären, doch Dumbledore hielt mich von hinten sanft zurück und flüsterte: „Lass es gut sein, Draco. Es ist wohl besser, wenn du jetzt wirklich gehst!"

Es wiederstrebte mir zutiefst, jetzt zu gehen, doch ich spürte, dass ich heute Nacht nichts mehr erreichen würde. Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten war etwas zwischen uns zerstört worden und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal so fehl am Platze, wie noch niemals zuvor. Es war, als hätte jemand eine unsichtbaren Mauer zwischen uns errichtet, die so weit in den Himmel hinauf ragte, dass ich ihr Ende nicht erkennen konnte und so fügte ich mich schließlich dem Willen des Direktors – und meines Hauslehrers.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den schmalen, in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Rücken vor mir drehte ich mich um, nickte traurig und ging zur Tür. Wortlos verließ ich das Büro, stolperte schweigend den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ mich, noch vollkommen bekleidet, mit salzigen Tränen in den Augen in mein Bett sinken.

* * *


End file.
